Faces in the sand
by Anarya of Lorien
Summary: He was man of great might.And I,a mere maid in servitude.It was never to be!Yet it happened and now those days remain in my heart,evergreen–like his face.A mere illusion…a pleasant dream from which I woke into a world of pain.
1. Chapter 1

**MISSIVES…**

A.N.: This is an alternate universe fiction. I have merely shifted Hotohori's age by three years. So…he was twenty two when he died as opposed to the original nineteen. I still feel he married quite too early. Magadha was indeed a real place in ancient India where the people were really advanced in everything they did and they did have a good connection with the Orient, since there was a lot of migration between the Buddhist/Hindu Magadha and China. The great king, Ashoka who spread Buddhism all over India, was a king of this country. Lively accounts of Pātaliputra (the famous capital city of the kingdom of Magadha) and Magadha are available in the Indica of Megasthenes (c. 300 BC) and in the travel diaries of the Chinese Buddhist pilgrims Fa-hsien and Hsüan-tsang (4th–5th and 7th centuries AD).

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. And Magadha belongs to the rich heritage of India.

* * *

_**Prologue**:_

The gentle breeze that wafted through the open door seemed to soothe the heat of the day a little. It had been almost two years since I had seen anyone from that country…where I had been…where I had met him. And yet, now…after all these years, I had a visitor. My uncle, the master of servants in the royal household of Magadha let the stranger in. It was evident from the way she carried herself that she was royalty.

My uncle bowed down a little as he showed her in. It had been a year, since I had left the royal household. It had been a long time.

The woman turned to my uncle.

"Can I not talk with her?" my uncle nodded. "Alone?" he turned to look at me and then with a final shrug, turned around and walked away, shutting the door behind him. There was another man with her, an elderly one – a minister perhaps. He had always told me how he was wearied of the numerous advices he got from his band of ministers. Was he one of them? There was silence for a while as the lady sat down on a chair before me, gazing around her. My room was not that rich, considering the fact that I had been a hand maiden once and now, I had lost even that post.

"I am Houki. I am the fourth empress of Khonan." I looked at her abruptly. Wasn't he the fourth emperor of Khonan? She continued on…

"I am also the wife of the Suzaku Seishi Hotohori who was also the emperor Saihitei." I smiled sadly. So… it was true.

* * *

I watched the woman in front of me…she said she had been married to him. I felt it not that very hard to believe; he had been a man of great influence and immense powers. So, it wouldn't surprise me if he did. And moreover it was my wish; that he marry someone and live as happily as he could. Yet…what purpose did this woman have with me? I hardly saw him after we left! That night…when he had come after us…to see me for one last time…that was the last time I ever saw him. I yearned to see him again…yet when I knew that she had come alone, I felt my heart break a little. Had he forgotten about me? Was I merely a thing of the past for him? 

"You must be Adithi." I merely nodded my head. She seemed to intimidate me with her mere presence. The various jewels that covered her body seemed to shout her status to all around her. She had to be a noble. Then again…he was an emperor…

"My husband seemed to have been in your acquaintance." I smiled a little. If the relationship we had shared had been a mere acquaintance, then this lady was indeed modest.

"I know it is too much of me to ask…but I need to know…I need to know if…" she looked down as her eyes failed her. She turned to the man next to her. An elderly one whose clothes seemed to specify his post as some great minister in his kingdom…the same red phoenix soared high in his tunic. He nodded his head and turned around to leave us… the two of us alone in the room where I resided.

It had been a little under two years since I had last seen him. I smiled as I looked at the woman in front of me. I had been in her position once…

She looked up at me, her questioning gaze boring into me…I was a little apprehensive about telling this woman.

"Well? Did you…" I was about to speak out when he ran inside…his face an exact copy of his father. The same brown hair and the same golden orbs that had captivated me once. The woman in front of me gasped as she saw my son, who ran up to me, calling me,

"Amma!" I smiled as I took him into my lap. He was almost two years old… the acquaintance we had, had indeed ended up with my son…our son.

"Is he…is he…his son?" her voice was shaking terribly, as though she would start crying any time. I understood the predicament she was in…he had told me once about the fierce battles that were waged behind the closed doors of the harem by the queens who sought the crown for their own sons. He had been crowned with the blood of many of his brothers, he had said. And now the same fear plagued this woman. Had she traveled so far from Khonan just for this?

"Is he your…his son?"

I slowly nodded my head…a meek nod. But I was sure she noticed. She gasped as she covered her mouth with her delicate hands.

I was about to speak out when she did something I had never in all my life expected her to do.

She sprang up from her chair and hugged me…as tightly as she could. The tears that she seemed to shed on my shoulder were warm.

She broke away from me as she continued to look at me with pity and regret in her eyes. Had she some ominous news to deliver? Was something wrong with him? Was he in danger?

"So we were both duped!" what did she mean? I clutched her arms tightly as I looked at her with a questioning gaze. What did she mean?

She sniffed a little as she wiped her tears away…

"He…he is gone…" I felt the room fall silent all of a sudden. She wiped the falling rivulets as she continued in broken voice…

"He fell in battle…he has left us both." I stared at her not really seeing anything…my mind reeling…he had died? Was that what she said? Had he really died? Was he no more? I felt the room spin around me as slowly everything dissolved into darkness...

_I would follow him…to the deepest part of oblivion._

* * *

I woke up with a start to find the room empty except for my uncle, the woman who had been his wife and empress, and my son. 

I instinctively looked around for his face…he had definitely not died! This was all a lie! But he was no where around. I turned to my right to find her sitting there patiently, her face was very anxious. She had my son on her lap and from the looks of it; she was soothing the crying child. The moment my son looked at my rising form, he squirmed from her grasp.

"Amma!" she turned to look at me…her purple eyes sad and anxious. I held my hands out, my heart breaking into a million pieces…my tears running down my cheeks unrestrained as I hugged my son…our son. I looked up at the woman.

"It is not true…is it?" she lowered her head as she nodded her head. I turned to my left to find my uncle stand there, dipping rectangular pieces of cloth into a basin of what looked like cold water. I felt my world spin again and I released my son and lay down again. This was all a dream. Mayhap…I shall wake up and find it was all a dream. I closed my eyes as I felt my tears slide down my cheeks to fall into my hair. I felt someone clasp my hand tightly. I gingerly opened my eyes to find a fair hand hold mine tightly. The many rings it bore shone in the torch light.

"I am sorry, Adithi." I felt my tears run faster if possible. I moaned a little, the grief getting to me. He had not left me! This woman was probably lying! I opened my eyes suddenly as this thought struck me.

"You lie!" she looked at me surprised…then her eyes softened as she smiled a little…a sad smile.

"How I wish I did!" she lowered her eyes as tears escaped her hold. I felt my own vision blur as more tears rushed down… this was not happening. Then as though something prompted me deep inside, I place a hand on her shoulder…she turned to look at me, her eyes now red with silent tears. I smiled as I slowly pressed her shoulder gently, a small gesture – the only thing I could offer her now…a sympathetic shoulder, for I knew what she went through…I was going through the same thing! She hugged me tightly as she cried unrestrained as my very own tears subsided to silent mourning now… a thing more potent that open laments!

The night wore on. We felt ourselves too weak to cry out anymore. The grief would never leave us. We would be burdened by it for an eternity…

"Lady Adithi…" I looked at the woman who had her head on my shoulder. I did not say anything. I merely smiled a little as I stroked the soft head of my son who was sleeping on my lap. He had not erred in choosing her…she seemed to be perfect for him. More perfect that I would have been.

"May I not ask you something?" I sighed. I knew what she was to ask. It still puzzled me how she came to know of me and Aryan – our son.

"And I have the same query for you, your maj-" she looked at me, her purple eyes glimmering a little.

"Please call me Houki." I smiled as I nodded my head.

"How did you come to know of me?" she lowered her head as the same sad smile flashed.

"He seemed to have never forgotten you. He wanted me to meet you." I felt tears return as she clasped my hand tightly in hers.

"Two days after…he died, I found a stash of letters in a box…well hidden…he seemed to have written a lot of letters to you."

I frowned a little. I had received no such correspondence.

"He never dispatched them." I smiled as I nodded my head.

"He seemed to feel guilty on having to leave you when you were…" she looked down at my son. I understood. So, he did understand. I was glad. There was silence for a while. Then,

"Will you tell me how you met him? How all of this happened?" her voice seemed a little hoarse. I lowered my eyes. I remembered it well. I would hardly forget it ever! The meeting that had changed my life forever!

* * *

The tale shall grow…

Author's Note:

Thus ends the prologue… So, please let me know how it is. Any sort of constructive criticism is always welcome.

- Anarya of Lorien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Faces in the sand...**

**I'd like to thank the following reviewers…**

**Lady Seiryuu: **Thanks for the review and here is your update. Hope you like it.

A.N.: This is an alternate universe fiction. I have merely shifted Hotohori's age by three years. So…he was twenty two when he died as opposed to the original nineteen.

Magadha was indeed a real place in ancient India where the people were really advanced in everything they did and they did have a good connection with the Orient, since there was a lot of migration between the Buddhist/Hindu Magadha and China. The great king, Ashoka who spread Buddhism all over India, was a king of this country. Lively accounts of Pātaliputra (the famous capital city of the kingdom of Magadha) and Magadha are available in the Indica of Megasthenes (c. 300 BC) and in the travel diaries of the Chinese Buddhist pilgrims Fa-hsien and Hsüan-tsang (4th–5th and 7th centuries AD).

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. And Magadha belongs to the rich heritage of India.

Now on with the story...

* * *

_**Chapter I:**_

"Adithi, the princess demands your presence." I looked down at the floor as I meekly nodded my head. I was after all, only a hand-maid. I looked up at my uncle. The senior most of all servants in the palace, he enjoyed certain privileges.

"But…I do not know anything about this place. How shall I-" my uncle frowned at me and I stopped mid-sentence.

"This was a direct order from the princess. And we do not disobey such orders, Adithi. I thought you knew better." I fell silent.

"Yes, uncle. I understand." I looked up at my uncle to find him smiling at me. I looked at him surprised. Indeed! Here I was on the verge of tears and he was laughing at me!

At nineteen, I was one of the oldest hand-maids of the princess. And hence it was mandatory that I go wherever the royal one went. It was indeed strange that she was going some place as far as the Orient. It was to a country named Khonan. We would probably travel for weeks…months even…before we reach that place! Then…there was the country itself. I hardly knew what existed beyond the countries that neighbored our Magadha. I was a little scared at the idea of having to travel so far away!

"You shall be safe under the patronage of Sātviki." I smiled relieved as I thought of the elderly woman who was also a servant…but of the queen.

"Is the queen also coming?" I asked, my curiosity not withholding. My uncle smiled as he shook his head.

"She shall not come to Khonan but I believe she will travel some distance into the journey. But Sātviki shall travel with you, all the way and back." I could not keep the glee out of my voice as I bowed before my uncle.

"I shall get ready then." He smiled as he nodded his head. My mother had died when I was merely a child and it had been Sātviki who had reared me like her own child. She did have a son of her own…a boy a year older than me and a very handsome one at that! He worked in the stables of the king and I knew he liked me a lot. Vishaka was his name. I walked back to my room, eager to get ready. If I was with Sātviki, I could never be in danger.

I was about to walk into my room when I heard somebody call my name. I turned around to find a young man of twenty, stand there in the garbs of a stable hand. He was Vishaka, my friend. He smiled at me as he walked to me.

"I heard the news that you were going to Khonan. It surprised me!" I looked at him with a frown.

"And why would that be?" he smirked as he turned around, his face away from me.

"I thought you would never leave this place! But I reckoned wrong! You are adventurous." I glared at him. He found it funny to mock me so!

"And I am yet to find another person as rude as you!" I walked past him, intending to go away…when he caught my arm and twisted me around, to face him. I looked down, not looking up into his eyes.

"I am sorry I hurt you so, my dear." I smiled at his tone. It was soft and gentle. I looked up at him…he had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen…the colour of the darkest wood…yet the sparkle they held were almost magical.

"Adithi! Where are you?" I started as I freed myself from his grasp and turned towards the end of the corridor where Sātviki stood; she held a heap of clothing that needed to be packed. I gave Vishaka a fleeting smile as I ran towards his mother.

"There you are! Here – these clothes are for you. You are to be the main maid of the princess. Isn't that wonderful?" I smiled. This meant that I would get really wonderful clothes to wear. I would accept that they would not be as good and wonderful as the ones the princess wears. Then again…I was merely a hand maid. I collected the clothing from her and walked back to my room, expecting to find Vishaka waiting for me. But the room was empty.

I sighed as I slowly started packing for the trip. I wouldn't be back for a long while.

* * *

I felt the sun shine down with no mercy. It had been a month into our journey already and we were almost there. We had crossed glades of beauty unsurpassed and deserts where the hottest and the coldest climes clashed one against another. I was happy…my uncle though had decided to stay back in Magadha; I was with Sātviki and Vishaka, both of whom cared for me endlessly. 

"You had better get into the caravan, Adithi. The sun shall get hotter." I looked at Vishaka who was the charioteer for the princess' caravan. Being the chief hand-maid of the royal one, I had a caravan to myself, which followed Vishaka. I was indeed bored to death and hence, had alighted from my caravan for a stroll. The caravans moved with a slow pace, so that the horses were never tired and so, I could very well keep up with the strides of my friend's four legged companions.

"You worry too much, Vishaka. I shall not faint away, you know!" he smiled as he shook his head. We walked side by side…both of us silent and the crowd around us passing around us…

"Adithi." I looked at him…his eyes were looking at nothing but me. I smiled automatically though I felt a weird feeling near my navel.

"I am so glad you came." I smiled as I nodded my head. We had always been the best of friends. The gods had definitely blessed him with looks worth swooning over and though he was a simple servant in the stables, he was one in the favor of the king for his unsurpassed skill with the horses he handled. He was so much into the confidence of the royal household that they trusted their princess' caravan with him. And I was another servant who held a position of respect with the royal ones. I was indeed a good friend of the princess. Shwetha was her name. It meant one who is fair and it did suit her very well! She held no airs that she was a princess and expected none from me on the account of me being a simple hand-maid.

"Adithi! Can you come in? I feel so bored! This journey seems to take forever!"

I turned around to find the round and beautiful face of our princess beaming down on us, from inside the caravan. I smiled as I turned around to get into the caravan. It had indeed been a month but I did not feel the boredom creep towards me as I, a traveler new to this road, found each and every small thing a thing of fascination. I stepped into the slow caravan and found myself staring into a palace on wheels. There was everything that would make journey a luxurious affair. I seated myself on one of the cushions on the caravan floor as my princess sat on the high end chair above me.

She was clothed in the attire of our kingdom…a skirt that looked like a sarong tied around her slim waist and her bosom hidden beneath another piece of attire that left her fair shoulders bare. I was clothed in the selfsame fashion, the only difference being that the single dress she wore would probably be more expensive than my entire wardrobe put together. Her raven black hair that swayed around her waist when unfurled now lay in intricate knots partially above her head and partially near her neck. The ornaments she wore shouted her position and status for all those who could see.

"Tell me Adithi, isn't this your first journey outside our kingdom?" she asked me as she looked out through the window to the endless dunes of sand and wilderness. I merely nodded my head. She turned back to look at me…her brown eyes mirroring my own.

"I would have been almost tempted to join you had the day not been so hot!" I smiled as I bowed my head.

"Do you know where we are going to?" I nodded my head again.

"Are we not traveling towards the land of Khonan that lies to the Far East, my lady?" she nodded her head as she turned back towards the window.

"My father hopes to forge an alliance with the emperor who rules Khonan. And that is why I am going there…to be a guest while the ministers talk. I wonder why I agreed to come in the first place." She smiled as she looked down into my eyes.

"Then again…traveling may help rejuvenate the soul." I smiled nodding. The princess was a very learned person. I could read but did not have the temperament to write like my princess. She was indeed wise beyond her age.

"When shall we cross the wilderness? I long to rest in one place."

"I understand." I said as I placed my hand over the soft one my princess had. She smiled as she turned to the window. Now the sun was slowly getting hotter and hotter.

"How I wish this journey to end!" I muttered, echoing my princess' opinions. Little did I know what lay ahead of this journey…events that would change my life… him.

* * *

"We welcome you to the land of Khonan." A wizened man bowed before the princess and our ministers. I stood meekly behind my princess, ready to attend to anything she might need. 

"The emperor will meet you shortly." He bowed again and walked out of the corridor…leading us into a bigger room…one that looked like the court. There was a man who was seated on the throne atop a dais, but there was a veil that surrounded the throne like the veil my princess wore around her face. This man was probably very powerful! People weren't even allowed to see him directly! The princess and I had indeed indulged ourselves in imagining how the emperor would probably look like…an old man stooping into a hunch, perhaps! A man with no teeth probably! But when he spoke, it wasn't the voice of an old man! It sounded young and beautiful. I looked at the princess who was in turn standing there, staring at the form beyond the veil.

"We welcome you to our lands, Lady Shwetha." He pronounced her name as though it was child's play and it surprised me, for we had heard his ministers massacring our names when we first arrived. He then spoke to one of the ministers, for I saw the abstract form bend towards another man beside him. I looked down thinking this would seem too impudent from my part.

There was a flutter as the white gauzy veil was removed and we beheld Saihitei Seishuku – the emperor of Khonan.

* * *

The tale shall grow…

Author's Note:

Thus they meet…please review and tell me what you think of this story. I accept it is a little different, but this has been a thought that has been in my mind for a long time! I simply had to write it down!

And please review! A small review goes a long way…or so they say. J

- Anarya of Lorien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Faces in the sand…**

**Author's Notes:  
**The names of the characters are from Sanskrit language (I love the language by the way! )  
Adithi means 'boundless'  
Sātviki means 'one filled with goodness'  
Vishaka is the name of one of the stars in Hindu astrology.  
Shwetha means 'fair one'

Glad I got that out of my system!

Magadha was indeed a real place in ancient India with an advanced civilization. They did have a good connection with the Orient, since there was a lot of migration between the Buddhist/Hindu Magadha and China. The great king, Ashoka who spread Buddhism all over India, was a king of this country. Lively accounts of Pātaliputra (the famous capital city of the kingdom of Magadha) and Magadha are available in the Indica of Megasthenes (c. 300 BC) and in the travel diaries of the Chinese Buddhist pilgrims Fa-hsien and Hsüan-tsang (4th–5th and 7th centuries AD).

Disclaimer: You know the drill!

* * *

_**Chapter II:**_

The moment the veils were undone, I felt as though time stood still…

The man who sat there looked no older than Vishaka! He wore golden yellow robes with some red bird that seemed to fly skywards; his head was adorned with a small box that seemed to be the crown. I found his golden yellow eyes resting once on me, having probably felt me staring at him and I lowered my head immediately – this was embarrassing! We had expected an old stooge for an emperor and here was a man who looked like a god!

"I am aware that this is your first trip to our country. I welcome you and your people with open arms and hearts. Please feel free to make yourselves at home." He then stood up and walked down the steps to where we stood and when he was a foot away from the princess, he motioned to a door to his right…and walked through it. We took the hint and walked after him. For an emperor, he seemed to be very kind. I knew our king wouldn't offer to show his guests their room even if they were greater than him!

"Here are the rooms that shall be yours for however long you desire to stay. Please-" he stopped abruptly as a minister approached him and said something into his ears. He turned to us and smiled.

"I am sorry, my lady. It seems like I have a meeting with some of my farmers. I kindly request you to excuse me." The princess bowed down as she said her voice soft and tender, "It is not a problem, my lord. Please do go." I smiled. She was probably taken aback by the handsome man who turned out to be the emperor! And from her tone and demeanor, even though I stood behind her, I knew she was blushing.

He smiled at her and turned around, and in another instant was gone.

It took another full two hours to have all the rooms allocated and being the hand-maid, I couldn't rest until the princess was rested. After that, it was my duty to help the other servants and when it was all over, I had no energy to linger. I went straight to my room... a well decorated room of silver, blue, grey and white. The colors I secretly loved. Now being the head maid was indeed an advantage. I got one of the best rooms allocated! My room was right next to my princess' and our rooms were interconnected as well! This meant we could walk into each other's rooms any time we wanted! And that would mean we could forget the primness when desired and be the good friends we really were.

"Adithi, could you come in here for a while?" I heard my princess call me. I got up from the silver and blue couch that lay in front of my huge bed and walked to her room.

The room was definitely larger than mine with a green and gold finish. I bowed down in front of my princess who was sitting there on the couch.

"Oh for heaven's sake, drop your hand-maid intents!" I smiled as I walked to my friend and sat down beside her,

"Do you find everything comfortable, Shwetha?" I asked, my eyes traveling the length and breadth of the room. She smiled as she nodded her head.

"And you?"

"My room is the grandest I have ever stayed in!" she laughed as she shook her head.

"Is that a snide way of suggesting better housing arrangements back in Magadha?" I looked at her friend with a frown,

"Now, when did I say that?" both of us laughed at this. Two carefree friends in a world full of pleasant surprises!

Then there was a knock at the door,

"My lady?" I jumped out of the couch to stand beside my friend and princess in a stance depicting docility and servitude.

"Come in." Shwetha called out. In came one of her ministers.

"My humblest apologies, your highness. Night is soon approaching. Mayhap you desire to rest?" he looked at me with an appraising look, as though I tired the princess with my mere presence. Shwetha noted this and replied with a stern edge in her voice,

"I think I am mature enough to rest when I deem fit. Now if you will excuse me…" he mumbled an apology as he walked backwards towards the door. As the minister closed the door, another knock resounded. The princess looked at me exasperated.

"Please tell the person that I am resting." I walked to the door to carry out her requests. I opened the door expecting to see some wizened man but I had the wind knocked out of my lungs when I found the emperor stand there with three ministers behind them. He had his hand raised as though about to knock again. On seeing me, he smiled.

"Good evening, your majesty." I sank into a deep bow. Straightening up, I turned around without a backward glance and rushed to tell my princess who had come. She looked at me bemused. And I couldn't blame her. I was as pale as a ghost.

"The emperor is here." It took a while for the situation to sink into her. Then she jumped from the couch and straightening her skirt and adjusting the veil over her face, she walked to the door while I walked behind her, my head bowed down.

"Greeting, my lady. We hope we have not disturbed you."

"Oh no! Indeed not! May I know the reason for this pleasant visit?" there was silence. Then,

"You were not present for dinner and it did make us curious."

"We are sorry, my lord. We were a little tired. But rest assured we are indeed very happy with the accommodations. The emperor of Khonan is indeed courteous and kind as the rumors say." He laughed…a beautiful sound.

"Indeed! As are the women of Magadha beautiful." I looked up a little to meet the gaze of the emperor momentarily. I immediately lowered my head, my cheeks burning.

"Then I shall bid you a good night's sleep. I am sure we shall discuss some important matters in the morning." The princess laughed.

"I am afraid the ministers would be the people who shall deal with the discussions… I do not think I am skilled in that area."

"You are modest, my lady." He said.

"Well then, have a good night's sleep and may no bad dreams trouble you under this roof." In another few moments, they had left. I smiled at the princess who not so very surprisingly was blushing a little.

"I think I shall retire for the night." I nodded as I saluted my princess and walked back to my room. The first night that I would spend in Khonan – a country with a benevolent emperor and a wonderful palace.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to the songs of the birds. I smiled as I sat up in my bed. This was indeed very comfortable! I was being treated like a noble woman myself! And didn't I enjoy that! I wrapped a shawl around my bare shoulders and walked to the window which looked out into what looked like a beautiful garden, complete with its own gazebo and pond. The morning sun was barely rising and the dew that still had not left the grass glistened in the slowly rising sun and yet mostly it was dark. 

I walked out through the tall bay window. The first step on the soft grass seemed so soothing. The mist that still clung to the air seemed to refresh me, ridding any trace of sleep that might have clung to my eyes. Being a servant, I always got up early. But now that I was the hand-maid, there wasn't much to do when the princess did not need me. I slowly walked to the gazebo which shone like a white and red structure in the middle of the garden, a little into the magnificent lake that seemed to glimmer in the rays of the rising sun.

As I neared the gazebo, I found another person already sitting there…on the railing. The robes the person wore were flowing and it took me a while to recognize the person.

"His majesty." I whispered as I side stepped from my path and walked to a clump of trees from where I was sure he would not see me. I could not be seen this way and now I simply had to wait for the emperor to leave. He was sitting on the railing, his hand beneath his chin as though in deep thought, staring at the pond. I lowered my eyes and backed into the trees when I saw him rise from the railing.

"I think you can come out now." I heard him say. I felt like an idiot as I walked out of the hiding place to stand before him. He was smiling at the rising sun, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"What is your name?" he asked when I was a foot away from him. I mumbled my reply, too scared to speak out loud.

"I am afraid I didn't catch your answer." I looked up to find him staring at me, himself leaning gently against the pillars of the gazebo. I lowered my eyes immediately…

"Adithi, my lord." I said again, this time loud enough to hear. I heard him walk closer.

"It is a beautiful name." I smiled a little as I felt my cheeks burn.

"Thank you, your majesty." I said. Then…I felt him gently lift my face with his fingers. I looked up in shock at what he was doing. I found him smiling at me, a soft and gentle smile that seemed to dispel all the mist around me.

"Why do you keep staring at the ground? Is it because my face is so gruesome?" I shook my head. I did not want to offend the emperor.

"No your majesty…I thought it would be very impolite to-"

"-Oh indeed!" he smiled again…his golden brown eyes shining.

"I'd like it very much if you would look at me when I am speaking to you." I lowered my eyes a little.

"I am sorry, your majesty. I cannot do as you ask me to."

"Hmm? And why not?" his voice was soft and kind. He did not sound offended. I looked up at him to find him a little closer than before. I moved back a little.

"It wouldn't do for me to look at you directly in the eye." I moved backwards and lowered my head.

"And I thought my ministers were the ones who were such obstinate creatures! You seem to rival them in obstinacy. Yet there is no creature who is my minister with such beautiful a face." I felt my cheeks burn as I blushed.

"I am sorry, your majesty. You must excuse me." I bowed down and turned around.

"Wait…"

That I did not. I ran like the fastest deer in the woods – back to my room. Once I was inside, I closed the bay window through which I had exited and fell onto the bed. I felt my heart skip beats as I slowly breathed myself to calm. The emperor was indeed a charming person!

* * *

The morning was spent with me staying beside the princess, attending to whatever little thing she might need. As the royal ones sat down for lunch, we were surprised to find the emperor seated right across us. 

"Good afternoon, lady Shwetha." He wished her with a light bow. She smiled as she sat down right opposite to him. I stood behind the princess as usual. Five minutes into the dinner, the emperor turned to look at me, his eyes roving over me.

"Is something wrong with my hand-maid, you majesty?" I heard the princess question him softly, her eyes also on me perhaps to check if I was dressed properly. I was indeed robed in a deep maroon skirt that reached my calf and a single cloth draped around my torso with another white shawl veiling my upper body. The only part of my body that was visible in this attire was my back and that too only when I turned around. I did not know what he found so interesting in my frontal stance.

"You seem to have a weird society where you come from, lady Shwetha. The women are very docile and quiet."

"Oh do you find my company quiet then?" she interjected. The emperor's eyes left me and were now focused on Shwetha.

"Oh. I am sorry for having phrased my question so. It is peaceful when there is silence." He said with a charming smile towards my princess. She smiled as she blushed gently.

"Your majesty is very kind." He nodded, accepting her compliment. Then he turned to look at me.

"The attire of the people from Magadha is very beautiful." I flushed as he said this…his eyes staying on the curves of my body a moment longer.

"Why thank you, your majesty." He smiled at Shwetha as he sipped from his goblet. I lowered to speak into Shwetha's ear, careful to hold the cloth that covered my torso close to my neck…preventing any unfortunate slips. I could see him smiling into his goblet.

"Can I be excused a little, Shwetha?" she looked at me questioningly. I merely stared at her. Then she smiled. And with her nod as answer, I bowed to the rest of the royalty present and turned and walked away as fast as I could. Once I was out of the room, I breathed relieved. I did not know what I thought of him…but for a moment, I was confused…he so very confused me.

"Adithi?" I turned around to find Vishaka stand there, looking bemused.

"Why are you running like this? Why aren't you with the princess?" I smiled as I turned to face him.

"I wasn't quite feeling well. Why aren't you-?"

"-a simple charioteer wouldn't be invited to eat with the princess, would he?" he retorted bitterly. I smiled understandingly. If there was one thing he hated, it was social hierarchy. I wasn't a big fan of it myself, but Shwetha was such a kind and understanding person to serve…it didn't bother me. But he…he had to answer to the various really traditional ministers who I knew weren't that very friendly with servants.

"Oh come on, Vishaka! I wasn't eating there myself, you know!" he nodded his head.

"How ever could they eat with content when you were there…starving!" I smiled as I walked towards him, my hand cupping his face. He stopped to look at me.

"You worry too much, Vishaka. I am fine." He smiled as he ran his hand over my head, caressing me like a child.

"How can I not worry? We have been friends ever since we were children and for some reason, I cannot take it when you're not taken care of properly."

I nodded my head as I moved away from him. His wife was a really lucky woman – one part of me felt really jealous!

"Adithi! What are you doing here! Aren't you supposed to be with the princess?" I turned to my left to find Sātviki's head popping out of one of the rooms. I smiled at her as I turned to walk towards her. She was seated in her room, a simpler one with a bowl of fruits in front of her, probably for eating. Today was Friday and she did not eat anything save fruits on those days.

"May I enter?" I asked the woman who sat there…well past into her fifties; she still looked like a goddess.

"Yes. And may I ask you what you're doing here?"

"She isn't feeling well." I heard Vishaka from behind me.

"What! Come here! What is wrong? What happened?" I smiled as I went and sat beside Sātviki.

"I am fine."

"It could be because she was starving there while they were stuffing their faces." She looked at her son with a stern glare.

"I am sure Adithi can speak. She is not that weak, is she? Now go to the stables and see if the horses need something. You might even make friends out of some of the stable boys here." I laughed lightly when I saw Vishaka roll his eyes at this. His mother was the exact opposite of what he was. If there was one thing they had in common, it was a beautiful countenance and a loving heart. When Vishaka had left the room, I turned to Sātviki.

She was looking at me keenly, as though seeing something I wasn't aware of myself.

"What happened?" I shook my head,

"Nothing. I wasn't feeling well. A bit queasy, I guess. It has to be the fatigue from such long a journey. A good rest should aid me in my recovery." She looked at me unconvinced before she placed her hands around me, half hugging me.

"I knew your mother well, Adithi. And she had the same habit…denying fatigue and sickness and…she…" I lowered my eyes. I knew what she meant. My mother was said to have worked for the royal family till the last day of her life. She was a person well known to everyone in the royal family. And that I was her daughter was a thing of pride, my uncle would say.

"I understand, mother. I am fine, honestly." She smiled as she nodded.

"Then go and rest. I shall send some food for you once the royal ones have finished their lunch." I smiled as I kissed her gently on the cheek. She kissed me back and let me go. I walked out of her room and was on my way to my room when there were footsteps behind me. I turned back to see the princess walk back from lunch. But behind her, stood the emperor.

They stood where they were on seeing me stand there, in the middle of the corridor. I sank into a deep bow before him and backed away into the wall.

"Then I shall be seeing you, Saihitei." I looked up at this. Who was Saihitei? The emperor smiled as he nodded his head. Was that his name? Apparently it was. For I heard him reply,

"As shall I, Lady Shwetha." The princess passed me by and I turned around and walked behind her. I did not dare look behind. I knew he was looking at us. But then…perhaps he fancied the princess…perhaps…I slightly turned around to find him standing there his eyes on my back and a smile on his lips. I quickly averted my eyes and followed my princess back to her room.

* * *

The tale shall grow…

Author's Note:

I am sorry this chapter is a bit big. Hope you don't mind. Please read and review.

- Anarya of Lorien.


	4. Chapter 4

**Faces in the sand…**

A.N.: This is an alternate universe fiction. I have merely shifted Hotohori's age by three years. So…he was twenty two when he died as opposed to the original nineteen. I still feel he married quite too early. Magadha was indeed a real place in ancient India where the people were really advanced in everything they did and they did have a good connection with the Orient, since there was a lot of migration between the Buddhist/Hindu Magadha and China. The great king, Ashoka who spread Buddhism all over India, was a king of this country. Lively accounts of Pātaliputra (the famous capital city of the kingdom of Magadha) and Magadha are available in the Indica of Megasthenes (c. 300 BC) and in the travel diaries of the Chinese Buddhist pilgrims Fa-hsien and Hsüan-tsang (4th–5th and 7th centuries AD).

Disclaimer: You know it and I know it! So...let's just get on with the story.

* * *

_**Chapter III:**_

It had been six days since we had come to Khonan and from what the princess made it seem, we would be here for at least a fortnight or two. Ever since the day I had met the emperor in the gardens, we hardly were in the same room. For some reason, I wished to see him again…from afar…to observe him without having to be seen by him.

"Are you listening to me, Adithi?" I started as I turned to look at Sātviki who looked worried. I shook my head as I said,

"What was it, mother?" she sighed as she caught my face gently in her hands.

"Is something wrong? You are not yourself lately." I smiled as I shook my head again.

"I am fine." She looked skeptical as she turned her attention back to the piece of dress she was mending. I turned to look at the window only to find Vishaka stare at me intently from the other room into which the window opened – his room. Now what did he want?

There was a knock at the door and I opened it. There stood a minister of Khonan. He was looking at us quite surprised; as though this was the first time he was seeing us in our weird clothing. Whenever would these people get used to our attire!

"I am here looking for one lady Adithi." I looked back at Sātviki. What was the meaning of this? The princess had told me that I could rest tonight.

"Is she not here?" he asked confused. I turned back to face him…

"I am she." He looked at my clothing with a fleeting look of surprise. What was he expecting? A princess? It hurt me that though we had been here for almost a week, being close to the princess, they hardly knew my name. The princess probably wanted me and this man was sent to fetch me.

"The royal one is waiting for you in the library." He said indifferently. I could sense Vishaka tense a little. I smiled at him as I nodded assuringly. I wasn't offended. I felt a little happy at the little gesture from my friend. He was worried about me and that pleased me. I followed the minister as he led me through corridors after corridors. After a few turns, I forgot the way completely. If not provided with a guide, I would surely lose my way. Then all of a sudden, he stopped in front of two huge oaken doors.

"You are to go inside." He said. It was as though he did not want me there…as though this errand was a thing of force. But I was going to meet the princess wasn't I? Why was he so bothered about that? He turned around and walked away clearly muttering to himself. I had indeed learned to write and read and I was one of the few girls who weren't royalty to get that privilege. I knew I would feel right at home in the library. Shwetha was a lover of scrolls herself and so, probably she had come across an interesting book. But I wouldn't be able to read the language of these people! Though I managed to speak, I was a bit weak in the writing. With these thoughts, I opened the doors to find myself in the midst of shelves and shelves of tomes and scrolls…I heard the door close shut behind me as I walked deeper into the room.

There seemed to be no sight or sign of Shwetha anywhere. I was about to turn around – to head back to my room when,

"Lady Adithi. Welcome." I stopped dead on my tracks on hearing that voice.

I turned around abruptly to find the emperor resting on the top rungs of the ladder…at least a good six feet above me.

"Your majesty," I bowed down as he got down from the ladder to land before me. It looked as though he had removed his outer tunic which was the gaudiest of them all and now he wore a white tunic that seemed so royal and yet so simple. I felt it suited him better.

"The princess wanted a few books from the library and since I had work to do, I thought I shall search for them myself. And -" he turned around and walked to his desk and beckoned me to follow. I felt a little scared to be alone in a room where none would know what went inside but then…he did not see me in that light… or did he? He took two scrolls and turned around to face me.

"Can you read?" he asked his voice silky soft. I shook my head as I looked at the elaborate carpet that adorned the library floor. He held up one of the scrolls – one that was tied in a beautiful rich velvet cover of the darkest shade of purple.

"Do you know what this scroll contains?" I looked up for a moment to gaze at the scroll before I lowered my eyes again. He was an emperor and I was a simple hand-maid. Nothing more could ever come from this liaison.

"It is about a hero who risks all social structure to marry a woman from a different country…a different culture…a different status." I was well aware that he was circling me as he spoke. It made me feel so insecure.

"Mayhap she can teach you to read…the story so befits you." I looked up at this. What was it that he was suggesting? Perhaps he read the questioning gaze for he smiled as he stepped closer…closer than ever before…

"Why do you shy away from me, Adithi? Do I scare you so?" it was the first time he had used just my name and the way it rolled out of his mouth seemed to make the name even more beautiful. Yet I did not speak. He sighed as he shook his head exasperated.

"What will it take to make you talk to me?" I smiled a little as I shook my head.

"But I am merely a hand-maid, your majesty. I am not worth-" the thing that he did then, shocked me mid-sentence. I felt his arm around me as he drew me into an embrace and in another instant, had his lips over mine.

His hands snaked around my waist as he drew me closer to him if this was possible. His tongue that opened my mouth to return what he had given seemed to stir some ancient response from deep within me. I, who had been struggling in his grasp, slowly felt the tenderness of the kiss. The persuasive yet undemanding softness…I felt my eyes flutter close as the kiss deepened. It seemed like an age had passed ever since he kissed me. As we slowly broke apart, I could find his eyes resting on me. I lowered my eyes again, unable to meet his gaze. This time, I also needed to hide the tears that were slowly forming in my eyes. He took hold of my hand and placed something soft in it. I looked at the object he had placed and found the scroll, tightly bound. He was still holding my hand as he gently caressed it. I hastily withdrew my hand as I took a step backwards. I had to get out of here…before something inevitable happened.

"Read it, Adithi." I looked up to find him staring right through me as though he wanted to see into my heart and read the torrents of confused thoughts that crashed inside. I bowed a little and turning around, walked slowly towards the oak doors that I simply had to cross…to be away from this enigma of a man who was confusing me…throwing me into a maelstrom of confusion.

* * *

As I reached my room, I slid to the floor…crying my heart out into my hands. Why was this happening to me? Why had he kissed me? And what was the meaning of giving me this scroll! I wanted to throw something heavy around but since I could not, I cried myself to sleep. 

The next morning, I woke up really sore, having slept on the floor all night. The scroll was the first thing I beheld that day. I smiled as I took the scroll into my hands and opened it gently…

"Adithi…" someone knocked at the door and I felt the door knob turn. I had to get up before they opened the door…right into my back. I barely got up when the door opened to reveal Sātviki.

"You just got up? It is almost mid-day. The princess has been kind enough to let you rest but – what's that?" she was eyeing the scroll I had.

"Where did you get that?" I followed her eyes to stare at the scroll which was half open.

"This was for the princess…but I felt too tired last night…" she smiled at me as she nodded her head. She took the scroll from me when a parchment fell out of it. Sātviki opened it in front of my shocked and surprised eyes. She read the letter with an increasingly anxious face…her eyes narrowing as though she found the words difficult. She then looked up at me with surprise and shock. I took the proffered parchment and opened it. It was written in a script I was quite familiar with – Prākrit - the native language of Magadha. What was this doing inside a scroll in the library of Khonan? The hand in which it had been written was not quite neat…almost childish…as though this script was quite new to the writer. I scanned through what was written; having a better grasp at the language than Sātviki and felt like the world was standing still.

_To the beautiful hand that shall open this parchment…_

_Meet me in the Gazebo beside your room at midnight tomorrow… I shall await your arrival._

_Saihitei._

I felt winded. What was all this about? Was this for the princess as well? Some thing told me it was not. It was as though he knew I would open it. Had he known I would open it? I was deep within my world of thoughts when,

"I cannot believe this! The emperor fancies the princess!" I looked up abruptly at this. She was beaming at me. So…it was for the princess. Then…what of last night? She continued on.

"We shall have to tell the princess…but-" she looked at the yellow parchment in my hand.

"About the meeting…would it be safe for her to go and meet him? It wouldn't be proper." She said in an anxious voice.

"But he is an emperor and we are under his care…he has been kind and courteous. I don't think we need fear anything." She pondered in silence for a while giving me time to hide my trembling hands behind me. Then,

"I know! You can go with the princess! That way, the meeting shall take place and we need not fear anything." Sātviki smiled pleased with herself as I gazed at the floor. So, it had been for the princess, after all.

"Adithi, are you alright?" I started as I turned to face Sātviki who was looking at me worried. I smiled as I shook my head.

"I am fine. Your idea seems wonderful. I shall go and tell the princess, immediately." I turned and walked through the connecting doors into the princess' room. She was reading a scroll…the other one I had not brought from the library last night. She smiled on seeing me enter. Had he placed a note in this scroll as well?

"The emperor was kind enough to let me have this scroll. Oh…and he told me you had a scroll with you as well." I nodded mutely as I held out the scroll. She took it from me and opened it only to have the letter drop out of it. She looked at the letter bemused and turned to look at me.

"What is this?" I smiled or at least tried to.

"This is a letter from his majesty…or so the lady Sātviki believes." She opened the letter hastily. There was a torturous moment of silence when she read the contents and let out a cry of happiness. She turned to look at me,

"Is it true that emperor wanted you to give me this scroll?" I merely nodded my head. What else could I say? She looked back at the letter and hugged it to her bosom.

"I did not know Saihitei fancied me so! But…Sātviki shall not let me go and meet him." Her eyes became downcast at once. I smiled.

"Lady Sātviki wants me to accompany you. That way the meeting can take place and it wouldn't seem immoral." Her eyes lighted with happiness as I said this. I knew Shwetha treated Sātviki with the utmost respect. And whatever she advised was followed with no second thoughts. She smiled as she got up from where she sat and twirled me around, obviously thrilled.

"Now what shall I wear?" she said as she released me with a really aching head. I walked over to my friend who had thrown open the wardrobe door.

"May I help?" she turned around to smile at me as she said,

"I'd be offended if you did not." I smiled as I turned to look at the dresses she had. Everything was so new and pretty…it wasn't surprising. He would probably go for one who had all sorts of riches like her…someone who would match his splendour.

"How do you find this?" I smiled as my friend held up a silken skirt that shined golden. I nodded my head approving of the dress she had picked up. She then went on to choose accessories to go with the dress and the entire day was thus spent in selecting the proper clothing and jewels for Shwetha. By the time I could retire, it was nine in the evening. The princess had indeed not met the emperor through out the day as she later related to me…he was too busy with meetings and like. I was excused so I could get ready to accompany the princess.

I sighed as I felt the lukewarm lap around my waist as I soaked in the tub, midway through my bath. I did not know the meaning of the kiss he gave me last night. Then, this note to the princess…was he toying with me then? I did not know and neither did I wish to…for if he was, it would hurt me terribly. But then…it had been a simple kiss. Nothing more, I reminded myself.

"Adithi! Could you get ready faster? I feel very anxious." I sighed as I got up from the tub, not minding the water that sloshed all over the pristine white floor. In another hour, I was dressed in a black skirt and a matching blouse…one with sleeves this time…for I felt I couldn't wear the ones without sleeves in front of his roving eyes and this way…the princess would shine in comparison. An idea that Sātviki gave me. I fastened the black thread all servants of the royal household wore…one with the seal of Magadha on a small silver pendant. I looked in the mirror as the pedant shone in the candle light. The face that greeted me was a simple one – one that did not possess the radiant beauty that Shwetha had. I sighed as I picked my shawl. I was adjusting the shawl that I would drape over my blouse when the door opened. There stood Vishaka.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked his voice low and deep. I looked at him bemused. What was wrong this time?

"I don't understand you Vishaka." I said, correcting the black thread that was tied to my left ankle – another symbol of servitude to the royal ones of Magadha.

"Is it true that the emperor had called you to the library?" I looked up at this.

"He merely wanted to give the princess the scrolls she wanted." He scoffed.

"Then why wasn't she called?" I rolled my eyes as I straightened to face my friend.

"I do not know. But it would be right for him to call the lady-in-waiting, wouldn't it? Knowing that I was always around the princess, I would be able to deliver the scrolls? He-"

"I don't like him." My friend interjected darkly. I looked around hoping there were no ministers who were listening.

"Vishaka! Be careful of what you say, won't you?" he merely shrugged angrily as he turned around and walked out of my room. I was about to follow him when the princess burst into my room with a hair ornament in her hand.

"This just won't stay, Adithi. Could you help me?" I thought of what Vishaka had said as I fixed the princess' hair. Why hadn't the emperor given it to the princess directly? Surely he wasn't shy!

"Ow! Please be careful, Adithi." I started a little. I laughed lightly as I shook my head.

"You will have to forgive me, Shwetha. You seem to move a lot. I lost my grip." She laughed as well as she stayed still this time enabling me to fix the hair ornament. She turned around to show me the numerous jewels she wore…her bare shoulders seemed to be dusted with gold.

"Do you find me pretty?" I nodded my head, too astounded to speak. She looked ravishing with her raven black hair up in an elaborate style that seemed to be somewhere between a bun and a braid. And the way her eyes sparkled seemed to make her seem like a divine creature amidst mortals. I smiled as I ran my finger over the lower lid of my right eye, taking some of the kohl that we applied for the eyes and placed it behind her right ear – a common custom in our land to ward off the evil eye.

"You look beautiful, your majesty." I said softly as I bowed down a little. She blushed as she turned around and walked towards the mirror.

"Do you think he will find me beautiful?" I felt a strange sensation…as though some one was wrenching my inside very tightly.

"He will have to be an idiot not to." I said truthfully, more to myself than to the princess. She smiled as she straightened her veil and walked to the door that opened to the gardens.

"Shall we leave, Adithi? The night is cool and pleasant. Quite the time to fall in love, don't you think?" I nodded my head mutely staring at the carpet right before my princess' feet. I did not know what to think right then.

* * *

The tale shall grow…

Author's Note:

So…who was the note actually for? For your answers all thee need to do is review away, my friends!

- Anarya of Lorien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Faces in the sand…**

A.N.: This is an alternate universe fiction. I have merely shifted Hotohori's age by three years. So…he was twenty two when he died as opposed to the original nineteen.

Magadha was indeed a real place in ancient India where the people were really advanced in everything they did and they did have a good connection with the Orient, since there was a lot of migration between the Buddhist/Hindu Magadha and China. The great king, Ashoka who spread Buddhism all over India, was a king of this country. Lively accounts of Pāṭaliputra (the famous capital city of the kingdom of Magadha) and Magadha are available in the Indica of Megasthenes (c. 300 BC) and in the travel diaries of the Chinese Buddhist pilgrims Fa-hsien and Hsüan-tsang (4th–5th and 7th centuries AD).

Disclaimer: Okay people...I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. If I did, i wouldn't be writing fan-fiction about it, now would I? I'd probably be writng plain 'fiction'. Glad that's settled. Now on with the story.

* * *

_**Chapter IV:**_

I walked slowly as though half reluctant to go…but then again…the note was probably for the princess and I was called for only to deliver it. The letter had not been for me and the emperor would not been waiting for me. I felt strangely sad at the thought of things in that light. As we neared the gazebo, we found him sitting there, just like I had found him a few days earlier. He was dressed as simply as he had been in the library. I saw Shwetha stop for a while…nervous.

"I do not think I have the courage to do this." Neither did I but I was here, wasn't I? I sighed as I smiled and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Things will turn out just fine." She smiled as she nodded and turned back to face the gazebo. The emperor was staring at the distant pond with a contemplative expression. When we had neared him considerably, he turned to look at us. When his eyes landed on Shwetha, dressed like a goddess from the heavens, his eyes went wide…it was understandable. But then he stared at me, his eyes looking bemused. It confused me as well. But I lowered my eyes when Shwetha spoke, her voice soft and gentle.

"Your majesty is early." She said, careful not to look at him.

"Yes. This is unexpected." I looked up to find him staring at me. I lowered my eyes immediately, trying to hide my own confused thoughts. Why was he looking at me like that? As though he did not understand what went on? Wasn't he the one who had called her here? And yet…now he stood like this was a surprise.

"Your majesty called for me?" and what was with Shwetha? She was being so docile it seemed quite queer. She was the one who had addressed him with his name two nights before and yet now she wasn't being that liberal!

"Indeed." He said, his voice was smooth as he walked away…towards the other side of the gazebo,

"I had called you to ask you if you find everything here to your wishes." He said in a voice that seemed so like that of the emperor. Shwetha was taken aback a little I was sure. She smiled as she lowered her head,

"When the host is so kind and considerate, I don't think I shall need anything else." I didn't see his face as he was facing the other side. When he did turn around though, his face was smiling and happy. So he did call her then.

"Then, about the negotiations…I daresay we shall be exchanging scholars soon. I would greatly like to see the art forms of Magadha flourish here in Khonan and your ministers inform me that it is the same wish with your king."

"Yes! My father is indeed a great fan of the music from your land. It would be a wise thing to exchange scholars. I am indeed a little knowledgeable in the art forms of your lands." She was blushing.

"Is that so? Then we would love to see you perform! To know that our art forms have a follower so pretty! We are indeed blessed!" he said as he bowed his head a little. Shwetha let out a giggle.

"You are just too much, your majesty." He smiled as he shook his head.

"You deserve it." He said as he took her hand and placed a kiss on it. I could almost sense the heat rising from my friend's cheeks. She was blushing like mad and here I was…like an intruder in some private rendezvous.

"Then…" Shwetha dragged her sentence as she took a step closer to him. He was smiling at her.

"Then…I think I have intruded on your precious time more than I should have." He said as he moved back a little. Shwetha smiled as she shook her head.

"Indeed not! You are too humble, my lord." He laughed as he turned to face the pond again.

"Though there are others here who are humbler than me!" I felt startled as he said this for I knew he meant me. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks this time. I warily raised my eyes to find his staring at me, his eyes on my neck…I pulled the shawl closer to my neck as I took a step backwards. For some reason, I wanted to leave the place. But time seemed to drag on…

It would have been half an hour since we had arrived and now, when we stood ready to depart, I felt like an idiot.

"Then I shall take my leave, my lady." He bowed to her and with a gaze whose meaning I could not understand, thrown in my direction, he left.

"I cannot believe this!" I could hear Shwetha whisper and I smiled as I accompanied my friend through the door into her room.

"This was wonderful, Adithi. Did you see the way he looked at me? Those eyes! Oh dear God!" she sighed as she fell onto her bed with me standing there like a block of stone. I wanted nothing more than to go back to my room.

"It has been only half an hour and yet…it feels like we have known each other for ages! I don't think I shall be able to sleep tonight." She turned to look at me. I was staring at the gazebo.

"Adithi? What is it?" I started as I turned to face my friend.

"It is nothing. I am a bit tired, that's all." She smiled as she turned to gaze back at the ceiling.

"You can retire, Adithi. I can change on my own." I smiled as I bowed before the princess and walked through the doors into my room.

But when I had entered my room, I had to use all my self-restrain not to scream! For on my bed sat,

"Your majesty!"

* * *

He wasn't smiling or did not even acknowledge that I had called his name. 

"Close the door." He said, his voice carrying an air of such authority that I obeyed at once. When the door had been closed with a thud, I could feel his hand grab my wrist and twist me around gently. I yelped softly as I fell against him. He put his arms around me and drew me into an embrace…something I had not expected him to do.

"Why didn't you come alone?" he asked, his voice husky and deep. I pushed against him and moved back, to lean against the shut door.

"Your majesty! What are you doing here?" I asked as I bowed down before him. I could hear him growl as I did so. I did not know why he disliked my docility but I was a servant and in my land, we were even prohibited to speak to the royal ones! The relationship I shared with Shwetha was both secret and dangerous. If any of the ministers ever got wind of the way we spoke when alone, I would surely be imprisoned!

"Why do you have to be so obstinate?" he whispered as he lifted my face a little harshly this time, to meet his eye. He was angry. I closed my eyes as I shook my head and remained as I was. He sighed as he let go of me and turned to face the bed.

"Why did you bring your princess along with you?" he asked as he turned to face me, his golden brown orbs shining in the light of the lamp.

"We believed the note was for the princess-"

"What?" he asked, stopping me mid-sentence. I looked up at him surprised…

"Wasn't the note for the princess?" I breathed as he walked to me. He seemed to find the question impertinent for he frowned at me as he said,

"And if it was, wouldn't I give it directly to her?" he turned his face away,

"Or do you think I am too cowardly for that?" I shook my head as I back away a little. This was not the way I expected things to go!

"No…it was not that…I did not think you were…" I fell silent as I lowered my head.

There was a noise from the corridor…as though someone had opened their door. I gasped as I turned to look at the door. It was probably Sātviki and it seemed like she was fast approaching my room, since my room was the only one lighted now. I had probably caused enough noise to wake her up. I turned to look at the emperor. He was glaring at the window, oblivious to the fact that we were about to be discovered.

"You have to leave, your majesty!" I whispered. He turned to look at me with a frown.

"What do you mean?" I turned towards the door. The footsteps were getting closer.

"You have to leave…please!" I was close to crying. His stare seemed to be calculative.

"Why do you fear so many people? They cannot do anything to you." He said, his voice deep as he moved towards me. I backed away.

"Please, your majesty. I beg of you." I said as he kept walking towards me. I took another step and hit solid wall. I looked at the door beyond which Sātviki was probably standing, waiting to open the door any moment.

"Hmm." I turned to look at him now. He was in front of me, his face merely inches away from mine. He was actually smiling though it did nothing to absolve my fears.

"Adithi…" I felt tears gather in my eyes as he gently brushed his lips against mine.

"I shall see you again." I felt his breath on my lips. There was a knock at the door. Sātviki was about to come into my room. It was all going to end. I would be branded a traitor. But when I turned to look at the emperor, I was surprised to find the room empty. The window was open and the curtains danced in the night's breeze.

The door opened gently and in came Sātviki.

"What is the matter? You seem as though you have seen a ghost." I smiled weakly as I shook my head. I never remembered another time when I had been so thankful to the gods. I was safe…for now.

* * *

The next morning, I was back to being beside the princess who now seemed to desire being near the emperor all the time. 

We were all standing in the library where the princess seemed to have found some scroll she desired to read and since she was going, it was my duty to tag along. I thought of feigning illness, but I knew I would fool nobody. The emperor on the other hand seemed oblivious to the way my friend pined for his attention, it hurt me. The least he could do was tell her he did not fancy her! But then, the reason for the note to be in the scroll in the first place would come up…and I would be pulled into questions I preferred not to answer.

"Your majesty seems to be such an avid reader! I am impressed." I heard my friend exclaim as she traced imaginary lines on the table…across which sat the man I wished never to see and yet could not do without meeting, for my princess fancied him so!

"Thank you, Shwetha." His eyes flickered towards my direction for an instant before returning to rest on Shwetha. Ever since the incident with the note in the scroll, my friend seemed to find it extremely necessary to dress up in fineries quite overstated for situations we faced everyday!

The emperor got up from where he sat and bowed a little before Shwetha,

"You must excuse me, but I have an important meeting I must attend. If you shall excuse me." Shwetha smiled as she nodded her head and moved away from the table and traipsed towards the door. I walked behind her. Then, I felt his hand rest lightly on the small of my back, sending shivers down my spine. He couldn't do this in front of the princess! What was he thinking?

"Meet me here tonight. Come alone." I gasped as I heard him place a kiss on my shoulder…as discreet as he could…as only he could.

"I would like to invite you to a dance recital, your majesty. To take a glimpse into our culture." Shwetha turned around. He took his hand away and smiled at her as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"I would be delighted to join you, lady Shwetha." She beamed as she turned to me.

"Go to the ministers and inform them that we shall have a dance today. And that I order the dancers to be ready." I bowed before her as I walked away to execute the orders the princess had given me.

On my way out, I seemed to reflect on what the emperor had asked of me…to come back to the library and to come alone…I felt apprehensive about this for some reason. I knew this liaison would end in nothing good and that I had to do something about this…but when I was with the emperor, I did not dare speak and we had but met only a couple of times…maybe I could tell him my decision when I met him alone the next time…and about tonight…I decided I would not go.

"Adithi! Watch where you're going!" I started to find Vishaka stand before me with his hands full with saddle gear. I smiled apologetically as I moved to the side to let my friend pass. Just as he passed me by, he muttered,

"Mother was looking for you." I turned to stare at his retreating form. He merely smiled at me and turned around and vanished round the corner.

After the given task was completed, I walked to Sātviki's room and knocked. The door opened to reveal Sātviki who seemed to be ecstatic to see me.

"Ah Adithi! Come in, dear." I walked in not knowing what the matter was.

"Last night…" I felt grey clouds gathering in my heart as she mentioned the events of the said night. But she seemed oblivious to this however.

"Last night…did the princess meet the emperor? What did he say?" she smiled expectantly. I sighed as I spoke, my tone of voice quite monotonous, as though I had been troubled by these questions countless times before.

"They were talking about diplomatic talks and like." I said. She seemed astonished.

"Diplomatic talks? What ever do you mean?" she asked me surprised none the less! I smiled as I nodded my head.

"Yes." She sighed as she shook her head.

"Hmm…maybe he's shy." I wanted to laugh out loud when she said that! But all I did was smile.

"Well…maybe he'll be freer when he meets her the next time." She mused. I nodded my head for knew not what else to do. Here was the woman who I had looked up to ever since I was a child…and yet, could I tell her everything? I sighed as I got up from the chair where I was seated as holding Sātviki's hand in mine, smiled.

"I think I shall head back towards the princess. She might miss me." She nodded her head as she gently kissed my hand and let go. It hurt me when I thought I was hiding things from the person I wanted to be free with. It hurt me.

* * *

"Welcome, your majesty. We are so happy to welcome you." Shwetha bowed as she ushered him in. I had hidden myself behind a curtain that hung all over the hall where the dance recital was to take place. And sure enough, I could see him searching discreetly for someone as his head turned around…was he searching for me? 

"Adithi. What are you doing? Won't you go and see if the dancers are ready?" I nodded absently as I walked to the place where the dancers were stationed…hidden from the view of their audience…till the time came. Having seen that they were ready and that the show could commence, I moved stealthily away from there and sat in a distant and dark corner of the hall, where none shall see me.

"This is strange!" I yelped as I bolted from my chair. I turned around to find Vishaka stand there with his arms folded over his chest. I smiled as I shook my head,

"The princess would rather be left alone." He merely grunted as he sat down beside me, his hands around me in a protective gesture.

"I don't care what the princess does or thinks." He said matter-of-factly.

"You're her servant." He rolled his eyes as I said this. I smiled. I must sound like Sātviki, his mother.

"The recital is about to start." He commented, clearly trying to steer away from the topic and I smiled again. My friend was one whom I understood completely.

The dancers seemed to twitter and twirl around the main dancer who was decked with jewels and gauzy gossamers, resembled a butterfly. A beautiful creature amidst the insignificant…like the princess amidst the servants. I sighed as I turned a little to gaze at the audience…. I nearly gasped to find the emperor seated there, his eyes not on the dance but rather on me! Even as I sat here, in a dark and dingy corner, he had managed to locate me. I turned to look at Vishaka who was blissfully gazing at the main dancer and on nobody else. I smiled amused at the way his mouth sagged open with every twirl of the beautiful butterfly. I cautiously turned to find the emperor now staring at Vishaka…a frown subtly visible for those who could discern with care…he was frowning at Vishaka and then his eyes fell on me…the look he gave me was quite a calculative one. I flushed under this scrutiny and lowered my eyes to the floor. There were sounds of thunderous applause. The first dance was over. I looked up to find the emperor clapping politely but he was still staring in my direction.

There was a commotion to my right and out came Sātviki, smiling at me and Vishaka.

"There you are! Are you ready, Adithi?" I nodded my head as I got up from where I sat.

Vishaka seemed jubilant as he stood up with me and walked to seat himself with the main audience from where he would get a better view. I felt scared. It was true that I was good at the lute but to call on me to perform thus…before him, was a bit frightening. I walked to the podium from where I could see the few selected people of the two kingdoms seated, awaiting my performance. I first saluted the idol of the goddess of learning in the podium and then the royal ones seated in the front in the midst of cushions and then finally the lute I was to play. I seated myself in front of the instrument, whose mellifluous strains I had created many times before…to the pleasure of all those who listened to me. If there was one thing I was better at than Shwetha, it was music. I could play the lute better than her and far from being jealous, she had encouraged me. I smiled at my princess who seemed proud and happy on seeing me there.

I placed the lute onto my lap, my arms embracing the instrument in a way and slowly my left hand moved over the various strings as my right kept rhythm. The music that sprouted forth seemed to calm me and I played.

I looked at the lute and nowhere else for I knew he was staring at me…his eyes taking in the various movements of my hands as I played on. I smiled as I felt the familiar tones ring around me. These notes and songs, they were my friends and back when I was in Magadha, they had yielded me peace.

I struck the final chord. There was applause all around me as the play stopped. I smiled at my princess who was applauding with a sincere smile on her face. Then with a final bow to the applauding audience I moved away from the podium and back towards the dark corner where I had been seated. I looked up to find the emperor smiling at me, a mysterious smile but a smile nonetheless. I blushed a little as I smiled back. He had liked it. I was happy.

Just when he was about to leave, he stalled at the entrance of the rooms that belonged to us. As we stood facing each other, his head inclined into a slight bow as Shwetha stood there, me behind her as usual.

"It was a wonderful evening." He said smoothly as he straightened up, his eyes now resting on me. I lowered my eyes at this. This simply had to stop.

"I will be seeing you again." I looked up alarmed; he was still staring at me, though Shwetha who was busy blushing, looking at the floor did not notice. He did not break away from the stare and it scared me!

"I will be seeing you soon…" with a final smile, he turned around and walked away. I hid my confusion well when Shwetha turned around to smile at me. The emperor was an enigma.

* * *

The tale shall grow…

Author's Note:

End of another chapter! Time to review, my dear readers! Please hit the 'Go' button and review away!

- Anarya of Lorien.


	6. Chapter 6

**Faces in the sand…**

A.N.: This is an alternate universe fiction. I have merely shifted Hotohori's age by three years. So…he was twenty two when he died as opposed to the original nineteen. I still feel he married quite too early. Magadha was indeed a real place in ancient India where the people were really advanced in everything they did and they did have a good connection with the Orient, since there was a lot of migration between the Buddhist/Hindu Magadha and China. The great king, Ashoka who spread Buddhism all over India, was a king of this country. Lively accounts of Pātaliputra (the famous capital city of the kingdom of Magadha) and Magadha are available in the Indica of Megasthenes (c. 300 BC) and in the travel diaries of the Chinese Buddhist pilgrims Fa-hsien and Hsüan-tsang (4th–5th and 7th centuries AD).

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fushigi yuugi. But mayhap, one day I shall grow stinking rich and then maybe I shall...MWAHAHAHA!

* * *

_**Chapter V:**_

Night had fallen all around us. I stayed away from the emperor as much as I could. There was a brief moment when I was called forth by the princess when I was with him…a brief moment which I felt would never end. And now…as we sat in our rooms, dinner an affair already completed, I felt restless. He had asked me to come to the library all by my self. I did not know what to do or if I should go at all. And I had to hide my confusions well, for the other servants had all dropped in to commend on my recital with the lute. When I had sent the last person with a gratified smile, it was nearing midnight.

I walked towards my bed and sank into it. Should I go or not? I was confused. I sighed as I got up and walked to the table on top of which sat a lit lamp. I gazed at the door that connected mine with that of the princess. There was darkness beneath the door. She was apparently sleeping. I then gently opened the door and looked towards Sātviki's room. There was no light there, either. She was sleeping as well. I sighed relieved as I retreated back to my room. I checked my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing modest clothing – a brown skirt that reached my calves and a broad piece of thick cotton in the darkest shade of maroon that was wrapped around my torso, hiding my bosom. I wrapped a brown shawl around my shoulders hiding my bare shoulders. My waist length hair was braided and kept mostly away from my face. I sighed as I slowly walked to the door and opened it again. I knew I would probably regret this later…

My feet made little noise as I wore no anklets like the princess. I was now standing there in front of the library. It had taken me almost fifteen minutes to locate the right corridor. This palace was confusing as it was enchanting…like him. I knocked at the door of the massive library only to be answered with silence. I waited for a while and then daring myself, pushed the doors gently. They opened with little resistance. Someone had left them open and I could guess who that was.

I walked into the library which was lighted sparsely this time, merely five lamps here and there…they seemed to cover half the library in darkness.

"Welcome, Adithi." I heard his voice from behind me… his breath on my shoulder. I turned around to find the emperor smile at me. He was dressed in his night clothes…a night robe in the shade of the sky. I lowered my eyes as I bowed before him.

"Your majesty wanted to see me?" I could feel his hands lifting my chin slowly as he gazed into my eyes. His eyes seemed to flicker unnaturally in the light of my lamp. Then he slowly moved closer…I felt his hand circle my waist as he kissed me. I let out a muffled yell which did not seem to register onto the mind of the emperor for his hold was unrelenting as was his kiss. I tried to push him away only to have his other hand grab mine and his kiss to deepen. When he did leave me, I pushed him away from me and backed away until I hit the book shelves. He seemed surprised yet the smile he wore on his lips seemed to suggest otherwise.

"Your majesty is mistaken. I have not come here because you called me…I came here to inform his highness that he should not call on me again." I could feel him pulling me towards him as he kissed me a second time…more passionately if possible. I felt an involuntary moan escape me as he probed open my mouth and deepened the kiss. I forgot everything around me except for the kiss as I circled his neck and clung onto him as though for life, as he opened ancient doors from deep within me. As we broke apart the second time he gazed at me, his eyes seemed to rest on nothing but on mine.

"Why do you deny yourself the truth, Adithi?" he said as I felt his hands on my back…climbing higher and higher towards my shoulder.

"I do not understand you and neither do I desire to." I whispered fiercely as I stood there…defenseless as his hands slowly did away with the shawl that shielded my shoulders.

"You know what I speak of. I would not have called you here had I not sensed your need as well." I frowned as he kissed my shoulder…his hands slowly rubbing my back…sending shivers down my spine. I tried to move but my body seemed at that moment unyielding. I gasped as I felt his hands undoing the knot that held my blouse in place. I moved away from him, holding my hand to my chest so that the cloth would not fall off. I felt tears gather in my eyes as I haphazardly tied my blouse back in place.

"What are you doing?" I whispered as I tried backing away; I had forgotten the existence of the book shelf that I had hit the last time I tried getting away from this man. He smiled as he placed both his hands on my shoulder and gently drew me into another kiss…a much gentler and softer kiss. The battle that was being waged between my mind and body seemed to end…the body taking over the mind this time. I closed my eyes…my hands wreathed around his neck lightly as I kissed him back, losing all sense of sanity. The only thing that mattered was this enigma in front of me and his kiss. I felt him gather me into his arms and bodily lift me from the ground.

"Spend the night with me." I did not reply for the next moment, he had kissed me as he pushed open a door that seemed to lead into what seemed like his bed-chamber. He set me down on the gold and red settee. I felt my breath constrict as he slowly pushed me into the settee and kissed me again…his hands now wandering all over my body. I shook my head as my mind tried in vain to win my body over.

"This is sinful…"

"No this is not…forget about order and law for this night, beautiful one… remember only us…" he kissed me again as I felt his hand resting on my bosom, his hands seemed to work magic with my body as I felt myself moan at the pleasure he seemed to inflict me with. With what little constrain I had, I pushed his hand away as I moved a little away from him. He seemed to be annoyed at this.

"No. I am bound by laws…this is treachery!" he caught my face in his hands as he stared at me. I closed my eyes instinctively, as though I was expecting him to hit me. He was after all an emperor and this was his kingdom.

"Please look at me Adithi." His voice was soft and gentle.

I opened my eyes slowly to find him smiling at me. I felt tears gather in my eyes again. Now I wanted to be with this man and yet I knew I could not…it seemed so confusing!

"Do you feel the need or don't you?" I did not speak. I did not know… But then…he did not give me a chance to speak for he had kissed me again…though this time, there was a sense of gentleness as though he wanted to me to see how much he could care! I felt tears gather in my eyes as I hugged him and losing all sense, kissed him back. The way he smiled against the kiss, seemed to suggest how happy he was. Was it because he truly cared or was it because he had won this battle against me? I did not know.

I felt him gather me into his arms as he slowly untied the knot that held my blouse in place and gently…as though he could hurt me if he was not careful, and without ever taking his eyes off me, he slowly unraveled the yard of cloth around me and tossed it aside. I felt the blush creep up my face as I lowered my head and covered my chest with my hands…my cheeks burning red. He smiled as he hugged me again, his chest burning into mine as he kissed me again. Then he slowly lifted me from the settee and walked to the huge four-poster bed, with its gauzy curtains that seemed to partially hide us from the outside world…a world of its own.

The night was long. That night…I felt something stir within me…a passion I had not known existed! An emotion strange and strong…a feeling of happiness and sorrow…a state of mind that seemed to grant me bliss but one which confused me at the same time!

Somewhere in the night…when both of us lay passion-spent, divest of clothing amidst the ocean of white and red satin that surrounded us, it seemed clear to me…I had fallen in love with the emperor.

* * *

_The sound of the falling rain seemed to be the only sound around us as we lay there, his hands around my waist, my head over his chest…his muscles sculpted to fit the Gods…I felt tears run down my face. He started from the slight slumber he was in and looked down with what seemed like concern in his eyes. Those golden orbs that seemed so intensewere pools of gentleness now. _

"_I am afraid." I said, my hold over his arm tightening unconsciously. He merely smiled as he kissed my brow and then slowly I inched my face upwards, my lips craving for his kisses, a craving he so lovingly understood as his lips descended down on mine, sending shivers down my spine in the most pleasurable manner as his hand started caressing any part of my body he could hold onto…hands that seemed to work magic for I felt my need renew as I moaned against him, holding onto him as though for life. _

"_There is nothing to be afraid of, Adithi…" his voice was guttural as though his passion was hardly bridled. I smiled as I closed my eyes and let him kiss me again._

_The night was turning out to be the most enjoyable affair in my life. And it was all because of this enigma of a man._

I woke up the next morning to find myself in my own bed…in my room. I woke up with a start and turned to find the emperor sit there by a chair beside my bed as he leaned onto a desk, his head lying over his folded arms as he slept. I smiled as I slowly got out of my bed. He had obviously forgotten to tie the blouse back in place when he had attempted this dangerous and risky shift. I wondered when he had slept then! I covered my bare chest with the shawl I had worn last night and tip-toed to the sleeping man on the chair. I prodded him gently, hoping to wake him up. He merely moaned lightly as he shifted a little, revealing his face to me. He seemed so handsome and perfect! I smiled as I gently kissed the straight and beautiful nose that twitched a little, making me giggle. This probably woke him up for I felt him jerk a little and grab me around the waist. I yelped as I looked down to find the emperor smiling at me slyly.

"Hoping to spy on me?" I shook my head as I lowered my eyes. He laughed gently as he released me and got up.

"I would think you would talk a bit more freely now…having heard you last night…" I could feel his hands crawling up the shawl. I moved away from him as I felt my cheeks positively burn from embarrassment. I thought back to last night.

It had been a little painful, having been my first time! I had cried when I felt the pain of the first thrust… but the way he tended to me… like a tender and gentle healer with a wounded animal, I felt the love I had for this man multiply multifold times. He was obviously remarking of the numerous times I had cried out his name in the raptures of ecstasy… but he had also been quite vocative himself and he couldn't complain. I smiled a little as I ran my fingers through his long mane. It was just as soft as last night, when I had lost myself in them… he was still attired in his night robe.

"You must go." I said simply as I turned to the bay window through which he could now leave without being noticed. Dawn was just approaching and if he would leave now, then he would not be seen…I sighed as I felt his gaze on me.

"And why must I?" he asked, getting up from the chair and hugging me from behind. The shawl shifted a little as I felt his hand on my breast. I smiled as I moved away from him and looked him directly in the face.

"You must." I said as I took his hand in mine and held onto it. He looked at this sign and smiled.

"One day I will have you break all codes of conduct for me." I smiled as I shook my head and led him to the bay window.

"Have I not done that already?" I asked my voice smiling. He turned to look at me just when he was about to leave…his eyes looking deep into mine…I felt the blush creep back as he slowly came closer. When we were merely millimeters apart,

"I will see you again." I smiled as I nodded my head. With a gentle brush of lips, he parted from me that day, only to remain etched in my heart forever!

* * *

"You look tired." I yawned as I nodded my head. Shwetha was reading a book as I sat there beside her, waving a huge plumed fan. The nights were pleasantly cool and it did rain occasionally but today, the air was just as humid as ever! Khonan was no different from Magadha sometimes! I smiled as I thought of the emperor…it had been two days since that night and I was yet to hear anything from him. It seemed as though he was quite busy. 

"Oh how I wish we could see the emperor!" she cried as she flopped onto the bed. I smiled as I nodded my head. I was in the same earnest.

"Has he intimated any information about when he shall be free, Adithi?" I shook my head.

"I am afraid; I haven't met the emperor, my liege." I lied. She smiled as she nodded, her eyes fluttering close.

"Do you think he is handsome?" she asked me, her voice dreamy. I did not know what to say.

"Yes." I said truthfully. She looked at me with a funny stare.

"Do you?" she asked. I smiled as I nodded my head. She smiled back as she got up from the bed and straightening her skirt, walked to the door.

"I think I shall go and meet him. Follow me, Adithi." I was shocked.

"But Shwetha, the ministers are discussing matters of grave importance. I don't think-" she looked at me, her countenance exasperated.

"Indeed! They shall discuss away till the end of the world if they are let to do so. Come, Adithi. Let us drop in. He will be surprised for sure!" she smiled as she draped her shawl around her. I sighed as I nodded my head and covering my own bare shoulders with my trusty brown shawl, walked behind her.

The doors that led to the conference room seemed to be partially closed. I was standing behind Shwetha, partially hidden when the door opened. Out walked the ministers of Magadha and the emperor, still in the acme of discussion. He was probably engrossed in the discussion for he did not notice us standing there. Then…there was slight cough from Shwetha. He turned around and his gaze fell on me. He was definitely surprised. His eyes then darted over Shwetha who was standing there smiling at the emperor in a demure way.

"Lady Shwetha. How may I help you?" she blushed as she lowered her head. And here he was complaining I was being all prim and subdued!

"I thought his majesty has been quite busy for some time that…I thought I could alleviate his stress. He smiled as he nodded his head.

"Indeed. I am touched. Do you fancy a walk through my gardens?" she nodded her head as she turned to me.

"I think I shall not need your services, Adithi. You may retire." I was surprised. There was something in the tone she used that seemed so different. It was as though she was being the princess and expected me to be the maid…yet…

I nodded as I bowed before them and turned around to leave.

"I daresay they could trust you more than to have a maid chaperone me wherever I go!" I heard Shwetha speak. I felt hurt. So she did mean what she said in the manner she said it. I turned around to find him looking at me with an aggrieved stare. I lowered my eyes as continued on my way to my rooms. Was it because I had told her that I felt the emperor to be handsome? Did she think I was a threat? But then…the emperor did not love her did he? I turned around to find only the empty corridor. So they had already left, had they? For some reason, I felt hurt. It was not that Shwetha had never used that tone with me…but this time, it was subtly different.

I opened my door to find the bay window open. I walked to it and was about to close it when I found Vishaka standing there in the gazebo. He turned around and found me standing there, my hand half closing the window when he motioned me to stop.

He walked to my window and entered my room through it.

"What are you doing?" I asked him surprised. His clothes were wet with sweat as though he had worked too hard. He shrugged as he looked towards the gazebo.

"I was merely enjoying the view." He said as he turned his attention towards my room. I shook my head dubiously as I said,

"And you were sweating over it?" he looked at me amused.

"I was working with the emperor's steed if you must know!" he said.

"And?" I prodded on.

"I am yet to meet a more obstinate animal in my life." He walked to my bed and sank into it. I looked at him skeptically. Was he saying this because he did not bear much love for Saihitei or was it the truth?

"He rides his steed without much trouble though…doesn't he?" I asked. He nodded.

"Seems like the horse is as conceited as his owner." I rolled my eyes. I knew he would end the discussion here. I smiled as I walked to my friend and sat beside him.

"I think you should take a nice bath. You stink." He laughed as he got up from my bed and headed for the door. He opened the door but stood where he was.

"What is the matter?" I asked jovially as I lightly pushed him aside to see what it was that had immobilized my friend. I gasped when I did find out…

There stood the princess and the emperor. It seemed as though the emperor had come to drop the princess. She looked at the emerging Vishaka with surprise. But I could not take my eyes off the emperor…his eyes strayed from a mute and quite surly Vishaka to me...on my hands that rested on his shoulder. I hastily retrieved my hand and turned to look at him…his eyes seemed to suddenly become almost mask-like. It was as though I could not read what went on in his mind.

"Good afternoon, your majesty." Vishaka was bowing before him.

"Yes." He said distractedly. His eyes were on me. I could take this no longer and I bowed before him…my eyes now straying to the floor…to his feet.

"I shall be seeing you again, Lady Shwetha." When I looked up, he had already left as had Vishaka and the princess. I stood there, all alone in the deserted corridor.

* * *

The tale shall grow…

Author's Note:

It seems as though tension is slowly arising between the various characters already. Please review and tell me how you think my story is so far!

- Anarya of Lorien


	7. Chapter 7

**Faces in the sand…**

A.N.: This is an alternate universe fiction. I have merely shifted Hotohori's age by three years. So…he was twenty two when he died as opposed to the original nineteen. I still feel he married quite too early. Magadha was indeed a real place in ancient India where the people were really advanced in everything they did and they did have a good connection with the Orient, since there was a lot of migration between the Buddhist/Hindu Magadha and China. The great king, Ashoka who spread Buddhism all over India, was a king of this country. Lively accounts of Pātaliputra (the famous capital city of the kingdom of Magadha) and Magadha are available in the Indica of Megasthenes (c. 300 BC) and in the travel diaries of the Chinese Buddhist pilgrims Fa-hsien and Hsüan-tsang (4th–5th and 7th centuries AD).

**I'd like to thank the following reviewers:**

**Hikari-Kotobashi: **I am honored to know that you feel my fiction is really good! Thank you for the glowing review! Please hang on! Hope to hear more from you! And I also thank you for adding my story onto your 'favorties' list. I am deeply in gratitude!

**Lady - Seiryuu: **I am sorry I wasn't able to update faster. Hope you like the chapter.

**Mercury - moon: **Thanks for adding my story in your author alerts list. Please enjoy! And don't forget to review!

I'd also like to thank all my ghost-readers. You make my day as well! (Though I'd be really happy if you reviewed!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. And if I did, then the world would be in chaos! Believe me!

* * *

_**Chapter VI:**_

I looked at the emperor as we had dinner. To put it more correctly, as they had dinner and I stood beside Shwetha.

"I hear that your father has indeed been successful in his military quests." He said smiling. Shwetha merely nodded as she took another bite out of the bread. She was being the exact opposite of the out-spoken friend who she really was.

"I shall have to be careful then! Your father would be a formidable foe, my lady!" she looked up alarmed as she shook her head.

"Your majesty! Don't even joke of matters such as these! I hope we shall be closer than we are now! May your words never come to be!" she said quite flustered. I was a little taken aback. It was clear as day that he had meant it as a joke. Why was she so worried about this?

"I am sorry, then." He said. Shwetha smiled back at him as she nodded her head.

"Your stable-hand…" my head snapped up at this. Why was he talking about Vishaka?

"My charioteer Vishaka is one of the best with horses, my lord! What of him, might I ask?" I heard her say with pride. I smiled as I thought of my friend.

"He seems to be quite popular with my court." He said casually as he sipped from his cup. I frowned at him as he smirked at me.

"He seems to be the only one apart from me to have ridden my horse." I heard Shwetha gasp.

"He rode your horse? I hope you do not find that offensive! I assure you I shall warn him immediately in the sternest of terms." She said as she turned to me. I quickly averted my gaze from the smirking emperor to the indignant princess.

"Call Vishaka to my quarters immediately after dinner!" I nodded and was about to leave when he stopped me.

"No. That would not be necessary. I think I should like to meet him myself! If it is agreeable with you." He suggested. Shwetha smiled as she nodded.

"It would not be a problem." She then turned to me,

"Have him summoned in front of the emperor after dinner then." I nodded meekly. Inside, I felt like I would explode with anxiety. I knew that Vishaka did not favor the emperor in the least bit! This was going to be problematic!

The emperor interrupted my thoughts again…

"I shall be seeing you again, Lady Shwetha." I started as I turned to find the royal ones getting up, having finished their dinner. Now I would have to call Vishaka and the gods knew if he would heed the summon.

With a final smoldering look that unsettled me, he left the room.

"Any guard in this room will tell you where you should meet me." He said. This was the first time he had spoken directly to me in the presence on the princess and the tone of his voice was that of a mighty and noble emperor speaking to a lowly servant girl. I nodded as I sank into a bow and with another curtsey towards the princess; I left the room to find Vishaka and perhaps to persuade him to meet the emperor. What had he done with the horse? It seemed as though the emperor had not liked him. I was worried. I found my friend talking with one of the other stable-hands. He smiled at me as he saw me approach him.

"What orders are you bustling off to fulfill now?" I smiled as I wondered how similar the emperor and this man in front of me were…both of them did not like me being so prim and yet they could not comment on it or criticize it in the light of day.

"I shall be seeing you again, Ananda." He said to the other person who nodded and with a smile in my direction which I returned, left the corridor. When we were alone, I turned to face my friend,

"Vishaka, do you respect me?" I asked him seriously. He looked at me with an amused glance as he nodded his head.

"Then you shall listen to me, won't you?" he rolled his eyes,

"What orders of the emperor am I to fulfill now?" he asked sarcastically.

"He wants to meet you." I said simply. My friend looked at my totally surprised.

"Why does he need to meet a lowly horse-herder like me?" I caught his hand in mine as I said,

"It is because you had…handled his horse. What did you do, Vishaka? He did not seem happy!" he was glaring at me.

"Oh so that is it, is it? He must be feeling grumpy because I tamed his arrogant beast of burden! Now two can ride the steed! He seems to think of me as competition, perhaps?" he said, his voice rising slightly. I clamped his mouth shut as I dragged him into his room. The room definitely had a very Spartan effect to it. I could see why he hated hierarchy.

"Vishaka, please keep your voice down! I do not want to lose you to the dungeons." he looked at me with a frown and then, his features softened as he nodded his head. I smiled as I ruffled his hair…a sign of thank you.

"Lead the way…Adithi. I promise I shall not lose my temper." I smiled as I nodded my head. I opened the door to find the princess entering the corridor thankfully without the emperor. I had no idea what thoughts shall run in his head if he saw me emerging from Vishaka's room along with him.

* * *

I waited with bated breath in front of the room where I was supposed to bring Vishaka. He was definitely getting impatient. There was a cough behind us and I turned around to find a guard standing there, 

"The emperor is waiting for you." He then knocked at the door from where a 'come-in' was heard. He turned to us and motioned us to enter while he himself remained outside. I pulled at my friend's sleeve and dragged him inside after me.

The emperor stood there in all his royal finery, just as I had seen him during dinner. He word golden yellow robes that seemed to dazzle with a light of their own. And his crown that seemed to rest on his head seemed to intimidate the both of us. The room where we were looked like a parlor where he received guests. There was a table and chair where he sat reading a book…quite oblivious to the fact that we had entered.

"Your majesty had called for Vishaka." I said meekly. He looked up from the book he was reading. His eyes flashed once at me and then fell on my friend who stood defiantly with his hands held behind him.

"Yes… I have heard of you." He said smoothly. He got up from where he sat and walked towards us.

"They say you are a good rider." My friend smiled though it looked more like a smirk.

"Yes. I am." I would have smacked him if I could. He was being as defiant as he could possibly be. The emperor merely smiled as he turned towards me.

"They say you were riding my horse the other day. Is it true?" he looked at the emperor with a hard glint in his eyes.

"Yes. It is." The emperor turned to look at the man in front of him…he was a little taller than Vishaka.

"And why did you ride it? I believe my stable-hands must have intimated that it was 'my' horse? And that it was quite temperamental?"

Vishaka scoffed silently.

"The horse is not as defiant as it looks your highness." The emperor stared at him with a delicately raised eyebrow.

"Indeed! Then you are living up to your name, servant." I could have sworn I saw Vishaka clench his fists.

"I would like you to tend to my horse. I have obtained the permission from your princess and she desires you work for me." He said simply as he walked back to his desk. I could almost feel Vishaka tremble with rage. He definitely did not like being ordered around like he was some lowly slave. And this order would work on his nerves! I caught his hand in mine, preventing any unwanted words that might sprout forth from him. The emperor turned around and his eyes fell on my hand holding his. I was about to let go when I felt Vishaka hold onto my hand, grasping mine tightly in his.

The expression in the emperor's face that day was unfathomable. I had not the slightest idea what he made of that but he did not say anything after that.

"You may go." He said turning back to his book. The both of us bowed in front of him and we walked out of the room. He still refused to let go of my hand and seemed to lead me out of the room almost. Just when I was about to leave the room, I turned around to find the emperor glaring at the book…as though he was looking at his worst enemy. He looked up perhaps having sensed my gaze. But I averted my eyes immediately when I felt his eyes on me. What his expression was towards me, I did not know. And whether the glare was for Vishaka? I could not apprehend.

* * *

"Who does he think he is?" Vishaka almost roared. I shushed him or at least tried to as I dragged him back to the quarters we occupied. 

"He merely wants you to work for him. It is because you are so talented, Vishaka. It is not like he is enslaving you!" I said patiently. He glared at me but I smiled in return.

"He wants me – a total foreigner who is not under his rule, to work for him! He is an autocratic ogre!"

"Vishaka!" I did not know when my voice had risen. But I was standing in front of him, my eyes wide with anger. He stared at me, surprised beyond doubt. He was about to speak when I interrupted him,

"Adithi-"

"I am leaving." I pushed his hands away and walked out of the room back to mine. I knew he hated the emperor now…but he could not expect me to share the same views about the man! I did not hate him! On the contrary, I loved him.

I walked up to my room and opened the door with one jerk. I was really angry at Vishaka and if I knew him, he would try to persuade me out of my anger tomorrow with all the tricks he knew. My room was dark as there were no lighted candles. Surprisingly, the bay window was open and I walked to it, intending to close it when I felt someone encircle my waist. I screamed as I felt the hand tighten its hold.

"Adithi, it's me." I heard his voice and I felt my being quieten automatically.

I felt his lips on my shoulder as he did away with the shawl. I turned around to find his eyes glisten in the light of the full moon that shone in the sky.

"Your majesty…" I said but before I could say anything more, he had kissed me. I felt his hands work their way beneath my blouse as his kiss deepened.

I forgot what I had intended to say as I felt his arms around me as he undid my clothing and carried me to my bed… this god with whom I had an affair.

After what seemed like eons of bliss, he fell on top of me, in a heap of sweat and exhaustion. I smiled as he kissed my collar bone gently.

"Your majesty…" he raised his head a little to frown at me.

"Will you not even use my name when we are alone?" I smiled shyly as I nodded my head.

"I don't know…I am afraid." I said softly as I ran my fingers through his hair. Here I was in bed with a man I was hopelessly in love with yet…I knew it would never be.

"You need never fear me, beautiful one." He whispered softly near my ears as he kissed my ear lobe. I smiled as I nodded my head.

"I am thankful then…Saihitei." He smiled as he kissed me again…the kiss deepening with intensity as did our beings as the night wore on…

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find my bed empty. I got up to find my room empty as well. The bay window was open. I had failed to close it last night…last night… 

"Adithi! Are you up?" I slowly got out of bed, clutching the bed sheets around me as I gathered my clothing from the floor. Just as I had managed to tie my blouse in place, the door opened revealing Sātviki. She looked happy…she was positively beaming.

"Did you hear the good news?" I shook my head, not quite listening to anything she was saying. All my thoughts dwelt on the emperor. He had left early in the morning. Why hadn't he woken me up? Why had he left me?

"Adithi! Are you listening?" I started as I suddenly beheld Sātviki looking at me with worry.

"Are you alright?" I smiled as I nodded my head. "What is it, Sātviki?"

"Vishaka has been called to work in the palace for the emperor." I nodded my head. That was old news! Then I remembered. I had been the only one there when the order was given. Sātviki would not have known it and since Vishaka was not that keen, he hadn't woken his mother to convey the news.

"I know. I was with him when the order was given." Sātviki smiled as she nodded her head.

"I am so glad! Mayhap he can settle here! My son would be tending to the horse of the emperor! Oh I am all in a jitter!" I smiled as I watched Sātviki walk out of the room probably to convey the news to another friend of hers.

I walked back to the bay window and gazed out through the glass at the gazebo where I had first spoken to him. I smiled as I remembered last night. It had been very special. I blushed as my thoughts traveled to him…was he thinking of me right now? I did not know.

* * *

The tale shall grow…

Author's Note:

End of another chapter! Now 'tis time to review, my hearties! So, review away! Any constructive criticism shall be welcomed. And all flames shall be used to heat the homes of the poor.

- Anarya of Lorien


	8. Chapter 8

**Faces in the sand…**

A.N.: This is an alternate universe fiction. I have merely shifted Hotohori's age by three years. So…he was twenty two when he died as opposed to the original nineteen. I still feel he married quite too early. Magadha was indeed a real place in ancient India where the people were really advanced in everything they did and they did have a good connection with the Orient, since there was a lot of migration between the Buddhist/Hindu Magadha and China. The great king, Ashoka who spread Buddhism all over India, was a king of this country. Lively accounts of Pātaliputra (the famous capital city of the kingdom of Magadha) and Magadha are available in the Indica of Megasthenes (c. 300 BC) and in the travel diaries of the Chinese Buddhist pilgrims Fa-hsien and Hsüan-tsang (4th–5th and 7th centuries AD).

**I'd like to thank the following reviewers for their patronage...**

**HikaruKotobashi: **Glad you liked it...hope you like this better. Anyway, enjoy! .

**Kathleen-chan: **I am happy you liked my story and am so sorry you found the first story confusing. I have been notified of this and shall change the first chapter as soon as possible, though my beta-reader thought it was worthy of publication. And thanks for adding my story as one of your favorites and also for including me in your alerts list. I feel so loved::sniff:

I would also like to thank all the ghost readers who are probably reading my story right now or have read it before. Thanks guys!

**Now, on with the story...**

Disclaimer: What have we brought unto this world with us at birth that we should claim it for ourselves? And what shall we take with us when we shall move on into the realm of death?

Ahem... I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. End of story!

* * *

_**Chapter VII:**_

"You seem so distracted these days." I smiled at my princess as I shook my head.

"No, Shwetha. I am fine." I said as I gathered her clothing for the wash. She caught my hand gently and turned me around.

"I am a good friend of yours, am I not?" she asked.I nodded.

"Then what is it?" I couldn't possibly tell her what was bothering me!

"It's nothing. I presume I am a bit tired. That's all." She looked at me skeptically before shrugging.

"The emperor has invited me for a sword fighting practice. It was a pet fancy of mine to learn to wield the sword and he had promised to teach me. Do you wish to accompany me?" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow as I said,

"I thought you did not approve of me chaperoning you." She looked at me guiltily as she hugged me.

"Oh come on, Adithi! There were so many people there! I wanted our friendship to be around for a long time. The ministers do not trust you very much, you know!"

I sighed as I nodded my head. "Fine. I understand. I shall accompany you." I could clearly see that she was trying to be friendly. But there was certainly something different in the way we spoke to each other now. As though some invisible wall had risen between us… I turned around with her clothing out for the wash when she stopped me.

"We shall leave in another hour. Can you get ready soon?" I nodded my head as I continued on my way to the wash room where they would probably wash the clothing for us.

An hour later, we were walking towards the courtyard where the practice was to take place. I could make out the different noble men there, all ready to start their mock duels.

"Saihitei!" Shwetha cried out. A man dressed in brown pants and a red tunic with white sleeves turned around. His long hair was tied in a graceful ponytail. It was the emperor! But he looked so different…yet so breathtaking! He was talking with one of his guards when he turned back to stare at us. He smiled at the princess and with a flick of his hand had the guard dispersed. Now, he was walking towards us.

"Good afternoon, Shwetha. It is so nice to see you here. And may I ask what a lady would be doing in these barbaric grounds?" his eyes danced with mirth. It was so enchanting.

"Oh indeed! I can inform you that the women of Magadha are warriors themselves! They would march for their country no matter what station they hold!" he smiled as he nodded his head.

"I stand corrected then." He said.

"You had promised me you shall teach me to wield the blade the other day. Remember?" he nodded his head as he turned to one of his servants.

"Arrange a place for them to sit beside me." He said, his voice holding such authority! The servant bowed and left us.

"I am a man of my word. And I shall teach you." he said as he led us to the seats. I stood behind Shwetha who was looking nowhere but at the emperor.

When all had been set up, he turned to us. His eyes rested on me but for a moment…those wonderful liquid golden orbs as they slid down to rest on Shwetha.

"Shall we begin?" he asked gently. She nodded as she slowly got up from where she sat. He led her down the dais where they were seated and into the courtyard,

"I shall first look into how you normally hold your blade and then see if there are any corrections needed." she nodded as she took hold of the sword and lifted it with some difficulty.

"I presume the blades here are not as heavy as the ones you use in Magadha." She nodded as she held her blade in an aggressive stance and swung it around with ease. She had learnt the ways of the warrior to some extent from the generals who worked under our king. The emperor was probably impressed for he was smiling as he clapped his hands.

"You are a learned user of the blade. Aren't you?" she smiled demurely as she slowly nodded.

"I presume I shall let you practice for now, Saihitei." He smiled as he took his blade back from her and turned to the dais. I was standing there staring at him. When our eyes met, I smiled a little. He smiled back though with discretion that was his wont.

"Now we begin." He said as he swung his blade around as though it was merely a feather. The various moves he seemed to execute increased in complexity. Both of us watched with bated breath as he swung the sword around and ended the exercise with his sword pointed to an imaginary foe with his left hand resting over the blade…as though he guided it to his rival's heart. I heard Shwetha clap loudly as he turned to us and bowed lightly.

"That was wonderful!" She breathed as she stood up and walked to Saihitei.

I felt like somebody had knocked me down when I saw Shwetha reach out and embrace the emperor and kiss him on the cheek. He definitely looked surprised for his eyes went wide. But rather that looking shocked he smiled and nodded at her, accepting her token of appreciation. I was generally not quite a jealous person, but now I felt like someone had released a large scaly beast within my heart. I coughed lightly as I could take it no further. Shwetha looked at me questioningly. But he released the hold he had around her waist as he straightened and turned to face the courtyard.

"You are probably the only one who has wielded the sword in this way. I must hand it out to your teachers, my lady. They have done a wonderful job." She smiled as she shook her head.

"I might be a good swordswoman. But Adithi is a wonderful archer." She turned to look at me. I felt flustered, having been pointed out with no prior intimation. He looked at me with interest. I lowered my eyes as I sank into a bow.

"Is that so? Hmm….why don't we test her skills then?" I looked up abruptly to find him staring at me. I tried to smile but I remembered the kiss from Shwetha and I forced my face to remain stony.

"I do not mind! Though there are lots of people here who are probably better than her as you are better than me, your majesty. Do you wield the bow as well as you wield the sword?" she asked innocently. He smiled as he shook his head.

"I am not that proficient in archery, I am afraid. But I shall try. For your sake, my lady." I felt the beast stir again. Why was he doing this? I caught his eye and turned my face away. He ordered one of his servants to bring two bows and quivers. Shwetha meanwhile had turned to me,

"Do Magadha proud, Adithi." I smiled confidently as I nodded and removed the shawl I was wearing, knowing very well that it shall hinder my aim if I wore it. The moment I drew my shawl away, I felt his eyes on me again. This time though, I saw a deep emotion…hunger almost as he walked towards me. I was panicking now. What was he thinking he was doing? I turned my head away as I heard Shwetha speak,

"The bows are here, Saihitei." She said softly. He turned to the servant and with one burning gaze at my bare shoulders; he took one of the long bows and slung the quiver across his shoulder. I did the same and moved to stand beside him.

"Are you jealous?" I heard him mutter. I turned to look at him shocked. He had known then! Then why did he? I frowned at the ground as I turned my attention towards the target far away. He was merely trying to distract me.

I shook my head lightly as I said,

"No."

"Is that so?" his voice was almost mocking. I notched an arrow and took aim to judge the distance.

"Let us have a wager. Shall we?" I nodded my head. He smiled as he straightened the feathers of the arrow tail.

"You lose, you obey any command I give you for a night." I almost dropped the arrow. "Agreed?" he muttered only for me to hear. I nodded my head lightly. "And if I win?" I asked. He smirked as he said, "Then I shall be your servant for the same night." I smiled as I felt his eye on me.

"I agree."

He released his first arrow which hit bull's eye. He turned to look at Shwetha and smiled at her. I glared at the target as I notched my arrow and took aim. I let fly my arrow and smiled relieved when it hit the bull's eye. I heard Shwetha clap for me and I turned around to smile at my friend.

When I turned to face the target again, I met his gaze.

"You are good. But unfortunately…not good enough." He smirked as he loaded another arrow and let it fly. The arrow flew in almost a straight projectile as it hit the bull's eye again.

"Your turn." He whispered. I nodded as I took careful aim. I was not about to lose. My second arrow landed just beside the second one…pointing towards the same bull's eye.

"Hmmm…you are desperate to win, are you not? Why? Afraid I might ask some impossible task of you?" he asked, his voice was silky smooth. I felt butterflies in my stomach as he aimed his third and final shot. He let the arrow fly and it hit the bull's eye again…but it had pierced the previous arrow and had cleaved it neatly into two halves.

"Wonderful!" I heard Shwetha exclaim. I took a deep breath as I took aim for the third time. If I did not cleave my arrow like he did, then I shall surely lose. I felt the world fade away as my vision rested on that one point far away. I drew back the string a little more as I let the arrow fly.

I waited with bated breath as I followed my arrows path through the air and with a dull thud, it landed on the bull's eye. But….the three arrows were separate…I had failed to cleave my previous arrow. I turned around to find the emperor look at me with a smirk. I lowered my eyes as I heard Shwetha descend from the dais.

"You won, Saihitei! Is there any task you cannot do?" she exclaimed as she smiled at him. I felt like breaking my bow but restrained myself.

"Your hand maid is quite a formidable archer, Shwetha. You shall be in safe hands if you were to be ambushed and if she were to have a bow and quiver ready!" Shwetha smiled at me fondly.

"That was one of the reasons, she was trained in archery. But she is hopeless with the blade." She laughed though I felt embarrassed.

"One cannot be good in everything, can they?" he said in what he thought was a kindly tone but I felt more insulted.

"You are!" she said in awe. He smiled at her and shrugged.

"I shall be leaving now. Would you like to return to your rooms? I daresay you shall need to refresh." I raised my face to find him smiling at Shwetha, his eyes never resting one me. I glared at him as I stood there behind the princess…yet he would not look at me. I felt tears threatening to break free but I lowered my eyes, lest they see me crying.

I loved him...to such a degree that it hurt.

* * *

I walked slowly to my room having left the princess in her quarters. I felt like I wanted to break something but there was nothing I could do and I merely sank into my bed as I felt the tears spill forth. How could he flirt with the princess when he knew how I felt…wait! Did he know how I felt? Was I merely a plaything for him? It occurred to me that he had never mentioned he loved me…then…neither had I! 

"Adithi." I raised my eyes to find Vishaka stand there with a worried expression that got worse when he saw my red eyes. He rushed into the room and knelt beside my bed.

"What happened? Why are you in tears?" he asked me as he gently held my face in his hand. I shook my head as I pushed his hands away and buried my face in the bed linen and continued with my weeping.

"Adithi! What happened? Did somebody say something?" he asked me. I merely cried. He sighed as he forcibly raised me from the bed and made me look at him. I closed my eyes as more tears sprung from my eyes.

"Adithi, tell me what happened. I demand to know." I shook my head as I remained silent. He let go of me but gathered me into an embrace which surprised me. But this gentle gesture made me sadder and my sobbing redoubled.

"Hush…its fine. You can cry as much as you want. I'll be here. I'll always be by your side." He whispered into my ears as he soothed me to calm. I clung to his tunic as I felt all the sadness and the hopelessness of my situation drown me. When my tears had subsided a little, I lifted my head from his chest and smiled at my friend. He was looking down with such care and concern.

"Do you wish to speak, Adithi?" his voice was deep. I shook my head as I drew away from him.

"It's nothing. I just felt depressed. I am fine now." I said wiping stray rivulets of tears. He smiled as he shook his head.

"I know you hide something. But I shall not press you. You can confide in me when you feel like it." He moved towards the door and with a parting smile was gone. I smiled as I thought of his unselfish ways. I wiped away my tears as I moved towards my bathroom to freshen up with a bath.

When I was done with it, I walked out, draped in a white skirt and sleeveless blouse and I walked through the bay window into the garden. I pulled the muslin shawl around me tighter as I felt the evening breeze around me. There were hints of rain as I walked to the gazebo. I leaned against the railing as I viewed the distant corridors of the palace that shone over the pond.

It would be a full moon tonight and it had already been a week and a half since we had arrived. I wondered when the princess planned to leave. Now that she fancied the emperor, I had a little suspicion if our stay would be extended. But then…if anything would form between the royal ones, wouldn't that be glorious news to the king back in Magadha?

He would be thrilled on the probability of such an alliance…I felt tears threatening to erupt again. I brushed them away when I felt something move in the distant corridors. I looked up to find to my horror, the emperor standing there, leaning against the railing just like how I was doing. He was looking in my direction and I knew he had spotted me. So this is how he had entered my room the other day! That was probably the corridor that housed the library and one of his bedchambers.

I could not catch his facial expression as the night's mist was beginning to settle down and Khonan was definitely colder than Magadha. But I knew he was looking at me for he had not moved and I stood as one made of stone…unmoved…as I stared back at him. He would not see the tears that ran down my face as I felt pain. The mere thought of the emperor brought tears to my eyes. He was like a drug that I craved for…a forbidden but necessary thing…I needed it to carry on…to remain sane…but the façade that I was commanded to don…it seemed to drive me insane. I wanted to break free…to be able to declare the passion I felt for the emperor for the whole world to hear. But…

I felt the black thread that I had around my neck…one that bound me to silence…I was under servitude with the ones who cared for me. I was a servant.

"Adithi?" I started as I heard Sātviki call my name from behind. I hastily wiped away my tears as I turned around to find her look at me with worried eyes. Vishaka had probably told her everything. I smiled at her as she walked to me.

"What is the matter with you? You seem so pale! Are you unwell?" she asked me gently as she felt my forehead. I smiled as I shook my head.

"I am fine…merely tired." She seemed unconvinced as she placed her hands around me. I wanted to be alone.

"Vishaka told me you were weeping in your room. What happened?" she asked me gently. I smiled but tears still wouldn't remain bridled.

"I don't think I can talk about it right now. Please?" I looked at her pleadingly. She looked at me, herself close to tears and then she smiled.

"Fine. I shall not press you, child. But you must remember that we shall always be there for you." she smiled as she kissed me gently on the cheek. I couldn't control my tears as they came flowing down. But I managed to smile as I kissed her back and laid my head on her shoulder. How I thanked the gods for giving me Sātviki!

I knew she would always be there for me. I had that faith in her.

* * *

"You should eat lest you faint away with fatigue, Adithi." I nodded absently as I nibbled into the apple. I had cried myself to sleep on Sātviki's shoulder and now as I sat with her, she was persuading me to have something to eat. I always ate with her, usually before I went with Shwetha when she had her dinner with the emperor. But tonight, Sātviki had asked for permission, relieving me for the night. I was so grateful towards this woman in front of me. 

"Are you alright?" she asked me as I got up from where I sat and walked to the door, intending to go back to my room. I smiled at her as I stifled a yawn.

"I am a bit tired. I think I shall rest for the night." She nodded as she walked me to my door and opened it.

"Rest well, Adithi. I shall see you in the morning." I smiled as I nodded and turned to face my room. It was dark. From the silence that reigned from the princess' room, I could tell that she was not in her room. Probably she was in the banquet with the emperor. I felt sadder as my thoughts crossed him. I sniffed as I closed the door and walked into my room.

I lit a candle by my bed and taking it, walked to the window and opened it slightly. The moon shone down brightly. The clod wind that blew stung my face as I stood there, a blown candle in hand in a darkened room – quite synonymous to my situation! I looked up at the moon, whose blemishes seemed to enchant me more. I always loved full moons and it was my wont to slip into the palace gardens back in Magadha to walk by the streams under the light of the moon. I smiled as I turned around, leaving the window open. I was almost tempted to do the same but I had feigned illness with Sātviki and I did not think sick maidens strolled in the moon…but then…I was ill…in my heart. I sighed as I placed the candle by the table and walked back to the window and not minding to take any shawl, I walked out of the room into the gardens. The feel of the night air around me seemed to invigorate me. I walked around the gardens for as long as I desired and when I felt it was indeed late, I turned and walked back into my room. The princess had probably returned in while I was away. I slowly opened the door that connected both our quarters to find the lamps burning. Then, there were voices…

"Your Majesty seems flustered. Is something the matter?" I heard Shwetha ask. Then, I heard his voice,

"No. it is nothing. Do not worry." There was silence and then…

"I shall be seeing you again, lady Shwetha. I hear that your father might send someone special to collect you in another week's time?" I felt my heart stop a little. Someone was coming to pick the princess up in another week? That meant I would have to leave as well! I had another week to spend here…with him…then, I shall go back…back whence I came…and all shall be forgotten.

"Yes. I heard this dreaded news today morn. But mayhap you can speak with them? I have so grown to love your country…your culture…" she left the sentence incomplete. I painfully understood what she meant and it troubled me.

"I shall try. It shall aggrieve me to have your envoy leave so quickly. I have come to like your culture as well…especially your arts." His voice was soft, almost a whisper. Why was he having that tone with the princess? Mayhap he had lost interest in me…mayhap I was a thing of the past. I felt tears threatening to break free. I quietly closed the door and walked back to my room.

I had a week to spend with the man I yearned to be with forever. One week!

I sat on my bed as I gazed at the flickering flame of the candle. I had but one week…and then, what? I tried not to think beyond that…I gazed at my reflection…the sign of servitude that hung around my neck…one which I bore with pride! Now…it seemed like a noose. A yoke…

I sighed as I fell onto my pillows and closed my eyes. Soon, I slept away.

* * *

The tale shall grow…

Author's Note:

End of chapter could mean only one thing! Review away! Any constructive criticism is welcome and queries regarding the story and the plot will also be answered…as long as they're not spoilers.

- Anarya of Lorien.


	9. Chapter 9

**Faces in the sand…**

A/N: I am sorry for the delay! I was suffering from a bout of Viral infection and then we had to prepare for a Physics meet in my college and though we're still preparing for the meet, I thought I'd sneek an Update. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

* * *

_**Chapter VIII:**_

"You seem miles away." I felt his hands on my breast…trying to kindle me again…but I felt no interest in anything he did when I was burdened with so much trouble. I smiled or at least tried to as I gently brushed his hands away and sat up, covering my front with the sheets. I heard the rustle of satin beside me as he sat up.

"What is it?" I merely sighed and turned my face away. I felt his arms around me as he hugged me from behind.

"You are not yourself." I felt his breath on my neck. I shook my head as I turned around to face him. He seemed like a god…his body taut from the long hours of practice he must have put in with the blade…his face that was unreadable. I could never understand what went behind those golden orbs. I could feel his hand caress my neck as I felt him come closer.

"Something is the matter. What is it?" I felt like crying but all I did was turn around and hug him. I buried myself in his arms as I felt the tears leak out. He raised my face as he frowned at my tears.

"We shall be leaving in a week; won't we?" I asked him. For the first time, he was surprised. He smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"It has not been decided yet. You don't have to cry yet." He gently wiped the tears away as he smiled. I couldn't help myself. I smiled back as I leaned against his forehead.

"Is this the right thing?" I asked him as his lips traveled down my neck.

"There never was a thing that felt righter than this." He whispered as his lips met mine. I smiled as I kissed him back. He broke away from the kiss to gaze at me.

"What is it?" he smirked as he fell onto the bed,

"Are you not my slave for tonight?" I smiled as I turned around, still holding the sheets to my chest.

"Yes…" he turned to look at the door that led to the room of the princess.

"I want you to teach me to play the lute you played the other day." I felt winded.

"But the princess shall wake up." He smirked as he shook his head and got up from the bed and draped his night robe around him.

"I am ready." I sat there with my mouth open like an idiot as he walked towards the table on which rested my lute. He picked it up with both his hands and carried it to the couch in front of my bed and sat there, his hands mimicking my actions from that day. I smiled as I shook my head in disbelief.

"Her majesty would wake up." I whispered urgently.

He smiled as he plucked at one of the strings. The sound reverberated throughout the room. I moved further down my bed from where I could reach the couch that lay to the foot of my bed. Just as he was about to pluck at another note, I placed my hand over his and turned to look at him.

"Some other day." He looked at me skeptically. I smiled as I held his hand in mine.

"I promise." He tried to frown at me but managed a grin as he kissed me gently and moving the lute away from his lap, deepened the kiss. I flinched a little as he tickled me. I would have broken away from the kiss but his hands held my face as I loomed over him from behind the couch. As we broke away, his eyes rested on the pendant around my neck that seemed to dangle right over his eyes. He caught it and gently pulled at it.

"What is this?" I smiled as I retreated back to the bed.

"It's the seal of Magadha. I thought emperors were learned in such matters." He smirked as he turned around and extended his hand. I placed mine in his as he pulled me towards him.

"I did not see one around the princess." I shook my head as I hugged his head.

"She is no servant of that land." His hands that played with a tendril of my hair stopped as he turned around to look at me.

"Your servitude…is it hereditary?" I nodded. He closed his eyes as his hands slowly climbed up my arms to caress my shoulders.

"You mean you have been born into this fate…and your children after you…and theirs after them…all shall be servants?" I was surprised he was asking me all this. I smiled as I nodded my head as I hugged his neck lightly from behind.

"It's not right." He said as he gently hugged my neck. I felt touched…he was feeling sympathetic…an emperor for a servant…a thing unheard of. I smiled at the carpet as I gently kissed his shoulder.

This was a thing unheard of…

* * *

I woke up to find the emperor still lying by my side, his face snuggled in my neck. I smiled as I ran a hand through his hair, my fingers savoring their softness. He gently stirred as he woke up. 

"Good morning." I breathed as I kissed his temple. He smiled back as the hold he had over my waist tightened comfortably. I turned to the bay window to find the first rays of the sun fall on the gilded tiles of the gazebo. He would soon leave me to attend to the various duties he had as an emperor…and I shall go back to being the simple maid that I was in reality. I wondered if I would ever be able to proclaim the intense love I had for the emperor out to the world.

"Its morning already?" he asked me sleepily as he buried his face once more into the crook of my neck. I smiled as I turned to hug him close to my heart, my heart overwhelming with happiness on having him here…with me…a world of our own…

"Adithi!" my eyes flew open as I heard Sātviki bang on my door. I shook the man next to me violently. The emperor was awake in an instant. He turned to the door groggily. Another knock ensued.

"Adithi? Are you there? Wake up! It's dawn. I will not have you sleep late today." I felt my heart beat a hundred times faster than usual.

"You woke me up for this?" he asked sleepily. I had already got up from my bed and was dressing myself posthaste. When I had tied my blouse in place, I moved towards the emperor in my bed.

"Please wake up, your majesty. You need to leave lest we be found out!" he turned to stare at me and it was clear instantly that he had not been sleeping for his eyes were alert and piercing.

"What will you do if you were found out?" I did not reply as I heard another knock on the door. This time it was Vishaka's voice that I heard.

"Adithi? Are you awake?" I could almost sense the emperor tense as he turned to the door. He had donned his night robe and was wearing his pants.

"He seems to care a lot for you, Adithi." I shook my head as I helped him wear his shoes.

"He is merely a good friend. He sees me as that only." I smiled at the emperor who had given up his attempts to wear the shoe as I helped him. I gently coaxed his feet into the light footwear.

"Now you must leave." I said as I opened the bay window. I was sure the princess was still sleeping. He shook his head as he walked out of the window into the garden. He turned around and clasping my face, kissed me abruptly. I, who was busy trying to send him away as soon as I could, was taken aback! I felt my hold over his night robe tighten slightly as I kissed him back.

He broke away as abruptly as he had kissed me.

"Farewell for now." He breathed as he kissed his fingers towards me. I smiled as I nodded my head.

Farewell for now.

I turned around and straightening my skirt, opened the door to find Vishaka standing there, ready to knock. He smiled when he saw me there.

"Well an early morn to you." I smiled as I wrapped the shawl around my shoulders tighter.

"What is it?" I asked. He smiled as he walked into the room.

"Rumors are about that we might be leaving for home in a few days." My smile faltered.

"I thought we had a week left." He smiled as he shrugged.

"The sooner the better I say." I smiled as I shook my head.

"The people here are not that very bad, Vishaka."

"We've never seen the people, have we? We hardly leave the palace." he asked me. I shook my head. That was true as well. For the past four weeks that we were here, we were never allowed outside.

"You're right. But there is little we can do about it." I said as I walked to gather the clothes that I was to wear that day.

"You're wrong, Adithi. What do you say to a trip to the local markets?"

It took me a moment to register what he had said.

"You're planning to leave the palace? But will the ministers agree to this?" he smirked as he walked to the window and placing his hand over the frame, half turned towards me.

"Who asks for permission?"

I gasped as I shook my head.

"Do you know what will happen if we were found out?" he rolled his eyes as he walked towards me and grabbed my arms gently,

"You rival my mother sometimes!" I smiled as I drew away from him.

"I think Sātviki is a wonderful person and that she is genuinely worried about you." he smiled back as he nodded.

"I know that. But I am rebellious by nature! You will not blame my dead father for this, will you?" the expression that he sported was hilarious.

"Please, Adithi. Will you not come with me?" I finally relented as I nodded my head.

"But I shall not shirk my duties." I said. He grumbled with frustration as he shook his head.

"Oh come on! The princess is no baby! She doesn't need you to be around like you're her nanny!"

Just then the door opened and there stood Sātviki. I smiled at her as she came in, her face beaming with happiness. Her eyes lay on her son for a while and it seemed as though they knew something I did not.

"The princess is sleeping and she doesn't want to be awoken yet. I shall be her maid in waiting for today. You must go with him. I've even asked prior permission from the princess." She pushed me to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Vishaka will be in my room. I've even asked one of the guards the way to the western gates which is the closest from here. Hurry up Adithi." I heard Sātviki leave my room with Vishaka. I sighed as I placed the clothing I was to change into away from the tub and stripped.

By the time I was done with my bath, Vishaka had gotten impatient and was waiting outside my room when I opened my room. He stood there, looking at me funnily.

"You look beautiful." I cocked an eyebrow as I looked at him. Whatever was wrong with him? I was dressed as simply as servants dressed. But I smiled at him amused as I walked to him and adjusting the white woolen shawl around me.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him as we walked out of the corridors and towards the western gates that was looming in front of us…leading out into the city of Eiyou, the capital of Khonan.

He smiled.

"To the market." I smiled as I walked by my friend. There was something in his mind and I knew for sure that it concerned me in a way.

* * *

The market was a breath taking sight. There were shops selling everything! From the costliest of silks to the cheapest of eatables. I held onto Vishaka who apparently knew his way about, making me suspicious if he had snuck out of the palace before. 

"The market is quite busy isn't it?" I nodded mutely as I looked around…taking in all that I saw. The sights, sounds and the smells of the stalls around me.

"They have a stall here that sells jewellery from various lands. They even have the jewellery that we use back in Magadha." He led me through the maze of the market and soon we were standing in front of a shop which had various knick-knacks hanging all over the place. The only other customer was a person in a black cloak, his features well hidden. I wasn't even sure if it was a man or a woman. He was looking through various anklets that women from my country wore. The shop owner seemed to attend to the cloaked stranger with great care.

"How do you like this one, sir? It is studded with the finest stones. It was personally out-sourced from Magadha." I turned to look at the article to have my breath taken away. The anklet he held out to the cloaked man was so intricate! It resembled a creeper that clings beautifully to the branches of trees and from its various tendrils dangled many black onyxes. The combination of silver and onyx seemed to enchant me.

"It's pretty; isn't it?" I felt the cloaked stranger pick it from the shopkeeper and hold it in his palm. The onyx shone even more beautifully in the fairer hand of this man than in the hand of the shopkeeper. I could feel Vishaka come and stand beside me.

"It is so beautiful, Vishaka." The man turned a little to look at us. But his drawn hood hid his face. I felt embarrassed as I pulled at Vishaka's sleeve and drew him to another corner in the shop, where hung a lot of bangles.

I could feel the man's gaze on me as I slightly turned to see if he had left. He had stood up and was paying the shopkeeper apparently for the anklet. The man left the shop without another backward glance.

"How may I help you?" I started. I turned around to find the shop owner smile at me kindly. I smiled back as did Vishaka.

"I am here to buy some ornaments for this lady." I heard him say. The man looked at me once and his face broke into many smiles as he nodded his head.

"I get it! You must be the people from the delegation that had arrived in the capital two weeks ago! Follow me! I have the finest collection of jewellery here."

"How much was that anklet you just sold off?" I heard Vishaka ask. The shop owner smiled as he shook his head.

"I am sorry. But that was one of a kind. I hear that it belonged to an ancient priestess of a far away country. I just sold it away. It fetched me five thousand gold coins."

I felt astounded.

"It was that expensive?" he nodded as he turned to me.

"What kind of jewellery are you looking for, my lady?" I smiled as I turned to Vishaka.

"Any kind. But something small." He nodded as he motioned towards the glass case behind him. It held a lot of pendants.

"They are all silver and are from here…seeing that you would probably get the jewellery from your country there." I smiled as I looked at the various pendants that hung from silver chains and black threads.

"Pick what you like." he said as he placed the glass case over the table. I looked at the various trinkets there when a particular pendant caught my eye. I took it out of the glass case to examine it properly. It was a simple silver ball that ran through a black thread. There was a single line of delicate green jade that ran around the ball. I showed it to Vishaka who smiled and turned to the shop owner.

"We will take this." He said, handing the pendant back to the shop keeper who carefully packed it for us. I was a bit surprised as to why Vishaka had taken me out without any warning. We did go to the market in Magadha and he did end up buying something for me. But somehow, this time it felt different. He turned to me when he had paid the price for the pendant.

"Shall we leave?" I nodded as I walked out of the shop into the morning sun.

"We shall have something to eat before we explore the market further." He suggested and I had to agree. My stomach was seriously empty as I had started out quite early. He led me to another shop which looked like a tea shop and bade me wait outside as he went inside. I waited with discomfort as I felt the stares I received from all around me. In another few minutes, he was beside me, much to my relief.

"Shall we eat, Adithi?" he held out a loaf of bread. I took it from him and bit into it. It was obvious that there were many better things but since he had bought the pendant, it was quite clear that we were short of money for an extravagant feast.

"You could have saved a little for the food, Vishaka." I remarked softly as we walked back towards the lanes that would lead us back to the palace. He smiled as I felt his hands over my shoulder.

"You worry too much, Adithi. Come…there is something I need to tell you." he led me to what looked like a garden. There were vendors who were selling all sorts of cheap eatables. But I was happy with the loaf he gave me. The sky was slowly turning gray and it bore unmistakable signs of an approaching shower. We walked around the trees as he talked about his work and the way how he was treated. Surprisingly, this time, he had good things to say about the emperor.

"He is a good horse rider. That I shall have to accept…and the way we are treated in his stables are much better than the treatment I got in Magadha." I smiled as I seated myself beneath the shadow of a huge beech.

"Will you not come with us then? Are you planning to stay here?" I asked him. He smiled as he shook his head.

"I don't know." There was silence as he sat down beside me. We spent many afternoons in like fashion…wiling away the time with mindless chatter. And most of the time, it was I who spoke. But this time, I chose to remain silent…for my thoughts always seemed to trail back to the palace.

"How do you like it, Adithi?" I started as I returned my thoughts to the conversation I was having with my friend.

"Do you like Magadha better than this place? Will you linger if given the choice?" I looked down as I considered his question. It had been something that was running around in my head as well. What would I do if we were to leave this instant? I did not have an answer. I couldn't possibly leave the princess for the emperor…no, not when I did not even know if he loved me…

But if he did…then…could I leave centuries of tradition and trust and stay behind? The face of my uncle loomed in my view as I thought of the probable black mark that would mar my entire family's name. The only family I had – my uncle and Sātviki. I looked up at Vishaka who was waiting for my reply. I wondered how he would react if he knew. I smiled as I shook my head.

"I don't know, Vishaka." He sighed as he caught my hand in his.

"I feel both are the same sometimes. But the emperor is said to be a very kind man. The people seem to adore him." I looked at my friend with wide eyes.

"You are praising him, aren't you?" I asked my voice hardly concealing the surprise I felt. He smiled as he shook his head, as though trying to get something out of his mind.

"You could say so. But…I would never admit to that openly." I smiled as I nodded my head. That was the Vishaka I knew.

"There is another thing I wanted to ask you." he said as he gently caressed my hand in his. I looked down a little surprised. I did not know where he was heading.

"What is it, Vishaka? You seem so serious." The hold he had over my hand did not loosen.

"My mind has been yearning for a chance to speak with you." I nodded urging him to continue. Then I noticed it…his ears were slowly turning pink…as though he were blushing. What was making him blush like this?

"Adithi…I do not know when I started feeling this way…but…" he stopped hesitantly. I clutched his hands comfortingly as I nodded, urging him to continue. He smiled at me as he clasped my hand tighter.

"I have wanted to say this to you…" I felt the drumbeats of my heart fasten in pace.

"…but my courage fails me every time. And now, I must tell you." I was afraid of what he would say next…

"Adithi…I love you."

There was silence around us. The only sound was that of the thundering clouds and the wisps of wind that blew the dead leaves around. He was looking at me with adulation…with such eagerness and expectations.

I felt tears starting to form as I shook my head. This was not happening. I rose from where I sat and wrenching my hand away from his, I ran…I ran towards the palace. I ran as fast I could, not heeding his calls…his imploring cries for me to stop. I ran as I felt the rain come down in torrents. I ran until I felt the world around me vanish into darkness.

I had fainted.

* * *

I opened my eyes slightly to find myself back in my room. Vishaka was seated beside me, soaked to the bone. I looked down at myself to find my dress changed and dry.

"Mother changed you out of the wet clothing. You must rest, Adithi." There was something in his tone that seemed different. I distinctly remember him proposing to me…but then, now it seemed as though he was being polite just for the custom of it. I was surprised. What had happened? Just as he was about to leave, he turned around and looked at me with a look that I would never forget. It was as though I had wounded him deeply. But…what had happened?

"Why didn't you tell me?" for a minute I was astounded. What was he talking about? I had never mentioned the emperor and I had just fainted! It was not like he had seen me with him in compromising situations! Then…what else did he mean? He smiled sadly as he shook his head and turned around.

"Sleep well, Adithi." With that, he left the room. I felt anxious for some reason. I slowly got up to find myself in a better position to move around. I walked to the door and opened it slightly to find none other than the princess standing outside with Sātviki behind her and the healer who traveled with us. The look that the princess gave me was one of disbelief and anger. I was starting to feel afraid. What had happened? I looked at Sātviki and to my horror, she was crying. I turned to the healer. He was looking at me with a look that was a mixture of sympathy and surprise.

"You shouldn't be up yet, Adithi." I heard the healer say. The princess was remaining as mute as a statue.

I moved aside, bowing in front of her as she silently entered the room. Sātviki walked to my side and forced me into a chair. I turned to look at her surprised. She couldn't have me sit down when the princess was standing. When I protested, Shwetha spoke…her tone of extreme indifference.

"Oh sit down! In your condition, you shouldn't pay much attention to hierarchical etiquette." She then turned to the healer who walked to me and felt my forehead. I watched all that was being done with bewilderment. What was the meaning of this? They all acted like I was a criminal! Had they found out something? Had the emperor left something of his in my room? I looked around my room to find it exactly as I remembered it. There was nothing there that would have given us away. Then…

"Have you been feeling giddy recently?" I heard the healer ask me. I shook my head.

"Today was the first time." he nodded his head contemplatively as he felt my pulse this time. He sighed after a little while, shaking his head. For some reason, I felt afraid.

"I am afraid, I made no mistake in my assessment, my liege. I believe she is only a week or two into it though. It is quite strange that we should come to know of it so soon." He bowed down before Shwetha who was now giving me a stern gaze. I looked down at my hands as I could take no more of her stare.

"You may leave." She said in a voice that seemed to resonate with authority. He nodded as he bowed down before her and with another look thrown in my direction, left the room. Now we were alone in my room. The air was thick with anticipation. Sātviki was still sobbing.

"Why? What is the matter?" I asked softly as she wiped her tears away in her shawl. Shwetha stood there as one made of stone with a stony glare on her face.

"Who is responsible for this?" I turned to look at Shwetha. Gone was my good friend. Here stood the princess of Magadha interrogating her lowly maid servant.

"I beg your pardon, your majesty. But I don't under-"

"Who is responsible for the burden you carry with you?" she was almost shouting. I felt like the world was suddenly spinning very fast. The world did vanish off when her next question hit me. I felt like I was being thrown out into darkness as her words resonated through the room.

"Who is responsible for the child in your womb?"

* * *

The tale shall grow…

Author's Note:

DUNDUNDUN! There you have it folks! I hope you wait for the next chapter with anticipation! And reviews are always a good thing! So, click the 'Go' button and tell me what you think!

- Anarya of Lorien.


	10. Chapter 10

**Faces in the sand…**

****

**I'd like to thank the following reviewers:**

Critias: I'm glad you liked my story and gave it a shot. I'm really glad. Hope you'll slip in more reviews.

**Michi-nin: **Thanks for the review. And as for the conflict...you have seen nothing my friend. MWAHAHAHA!

**Lady Seiryu: **Thanks for the review and don't worry. Everything happens for the glory of Iluvatar - er...I mean Suzaku. Hehehe.

A.N.: This is an alternate universe fiction. I have merely shifted Hotohori's age by three years. So…he was twenty two when he died as opposed to the original nineteen. I still feel he married quite too early. Magadha was indeed a real place in ancient India where the people were really advanced in everything they did and they did have a good connection with the Orient, since there was a lot of migration between the Buddhist/Hindu Magadha and China. The great king, Ashoka who spread Buddhism all over India, was a king of this country. Lively accounts of Pātaliputra (the famous capital city of the kingdom of Magadha) and Magadha are available in the Indica of Megasthenes (c. 300 BC) and in the travel diaries of the Chinese Buddhist pilgrims Fa-hsien and Hsüan-tsang (4th–5th and 7th centuries AD).

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. And Magadha belongs to the rich heritage of India.

* * *

_**Chapter IX:**_

"Who is responsible for the child in your womb?"

I looked at the princess with unblinking eyes as I registered what was being said to me.

"Oh Adithi! How did this happen?" I heard Sātviki's sobs. I turned to her, my eyes shedding tears themselves.

"I carry a child within me?" I asked her, my hands over my stomach. She merely nodded. I closed my eyes frightened.

It was his child. It had to be. He was the only one I ever allowed into my life to commit such acts that I would not dare let another man do.

"I am waiting, Adithi. And my patience is wearing thin." I opened my eyes to find the princess glaring at me. I remained silent.

"Is it Vishaka?" I turned to Sātviki who was waiting for my answer with bated breath. I felt silent tears pour forth from my eyes as I mutely shook my head.

"Then who is it?" I heard my princess shout. I winced as I backed into the chair. I was scared. I was afraid.

"Do you remain silent because you want to shield the man from us or is it because you have allowed yourself to be taken for granted by so many men that you are unsure yourself?" I gasped as I heard Shwetha say this. It was the most demeaning thing she could have thrown at me. I cried openly as I clutched my shawl closer to myself and backed further into the couch.

"Answer me!" I heard her shout as she walked towards me. Then, there was a bang as the door opened and there he stood.

"Your majesty!" I heard Shwetha call out. I lifted my head to find him staring at me. I cried more bitterly as I saw him stand there.

"They said you were not feeling well." I heard her say. I turned to him, my eyes glassy with my tears. He was looking at nobody but me.

"I was. So, I came to apologize for having made you wait. They told me you were here. If I might be permitted to ask, what is the problem?" Shwetha smiled at the emperor as she shook her head.

"Nothing that your majesty should be worried about." He seemed unconvinced. He turned his gaze from me to Shwetha.

"Please Shwetha. I insist. There might be something I can assist you with." I lowered my eyes as I cried anew. She turned to look at me with clear signs of rage and disgust as she clenched her fist.

"My maid has committed a heinous crime, I am afraid." He turned to look at me. I couldn't meet his eye. I did not know whether he would believe what would be said to him next. I waited with bated breath.

"What shall that be?" I heard him ask. His tone was smooth.

"Well…I assure you it embarrasses me immensely to be telling this. But, I am afraid…" she turned to look at me. I merely cried on.

"What is it, Shwetha? Pray, tell me!" there was urgency in his voice.

"She is pregnant."

I looked up to find him stand there shocked to the root.

"I beg your pardon?" Shwetha sighed as she walked towards the emperor. I could see his fist clenched tight as he stood there, his golden brown eyes shocked to stillness.

"Yes. The healers say she is one week into it. I have been asking her who the responsible one is, but she does not answer. I do not see why she shields him so!"

He did not speak. There was a knock behind him and all of them except him turned to see who had knocked. There stood one of his ministers.

"Your majesty, I am sorry to disturb you sir. But you are called forth to a meeting with the cabinet. It is a matter of utter importance. You see…" he looked around to give us a suspicious gaze. He moved towards the emperor and whispered something into his ears. But all this while he was gazing at me and I was weeping gazing at the floor.

"I shall have to leave now. I hope you understand." I looked up to find his eyes on me. Shwetha smiled as she shook her head.

"You don't have to apologize. What could you have done?"

He sighed as he turned around, leaving me to stare at his broad back.

"Apparently a lot." He muttered. With that he left the room leaving me there with the princess and Sātviki.

When he had gone, Shwetha turned to me with her glare back on.

"This discussion is far from over. Sātviki, please follow me." she ordered and turned around, her train trailing, and she left my room with Sātviki casting worried and betrayed looks that seemed to kill me.

* * *

I cried myself to frenzy until night fell around us. The rains from the morning were yet to let in. I looked down at myself as I sat there on my bed, my clothing in disarray. 

I was with his child. I was to mother the emperor's child. Why hadn't I thought of dire consequences when I let him have me? Why had I been the fool? What would happen to me? I felt my head ache as I cried without end. I turned to look at the bay window to find to my horror, the emperor standing there, soaked to the bone. He was rapping at the closed window, his face bearing a frown.

I shook my head as I turned the other way around. I would meet him no more. I would stay away from him. The rapping continued. I turned around to find his face slowly turning angry.

"Open the door." I saw his lips move. I shook my head as I joined my hands and held it to my face.

"Please let me be!"

He was now pounding against the window. I turned around and having no other alternative, I opened the window and ran back to weep on my bed.

"Adithi." I looked up to find him standing there, still in his day clothes, looking down at me with such remorse…I got up and flung myself at him, not minding that he was wet or that I had promised myself never to see him again.

"Adithi…look at me." I looked up to find him gazing at me with a frown.

"Is it true?" I felt weak as I nodded.

"Yes. It is." I whimpered as I buried my face in the wet silken folds. I heard his sigh as he drew me away.

"I am sorry." He said as he held my face gently. I shook my head as I tried to smile.

"What could you do?" he smiled as he ran his hand through my unbound tresses.

"I am the one... it was me…you face such trials and unwarranted questions because of me. I -" I did not let him finish but kissed him. I registered the look of surprise that was there on his face before he smiled and kissed me back. When we broke away, I was actually smiling. The first since I had come to know.

"You should tell them." He said quietly as he seated me on the bed. I looked at the man before me as he dragged a chair beside my bed.

"But…you…your…I cannot!" I said quietly as I clenched my fists in my lap. He smiled as he raised my head to meet his gaze.

"Are you that worried about me?" he asked me. I lowered my eyes as I felt tears springing forth once more. I merely nodded.

"Why? I am the cause for this burden that you have within you." I narrowed my eyes as I said,

"This is no burden." He smiled as he nodded his head.

"You must let it out, Adithi. Only then can I come in and accept responsibility for my child." He placed his hands on my cheeks as he cradled my face in his hands again. I smiled though the streams of tears ran down my cheeks.

"Your Majesty…" I whispered as I placed my hands over his. He smiled.

"I know this is my child…Our child." He said as he gently wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

"My laws…" his smile disappeared a little as he drew his hands away.

"You would still cling to your laws when-"

"No…you don't understand." I said quietly as I looked away towards the door that connected my room with that of my mistress.

"You must go." I said turning to him. He looked at me dubiously. I smiled though my tears would hardly stop.

"If she finds out, you will have no excuses." He frowned as he walked to the door.

"I am going to tell her." I rushed to his side and caught his hands before they could open the door. He looked at me curiously. I shook my head as I pulled at his hand,

"I don't want you to do this…please…Saihitei?" I spoke his name with a yearning and he saw it. He sighed as he hugged me tightly.

"I don't want you to suffer. Why don't you understand?" I nodded mutely, my voice being lost in the torrents of emotion I was overwhelmed with.

"I love you." I heard him say. My eyes widened as I pulled myself away from his embrace to gaze into his golden orbs. He was smiling. He came closer as I stood there, too stunned to do anything. With another sweep he had gathered me into a deep kiss. I moaned as I held onto him for life. When we broke away, he was gazing me with a smoldering look.

"One week into it, did they say?" he asked as I felt his hands over my stomach. I smiled as I nodded. He gently caressed my abdomen as he kissed me again.

"Our son shall be born a prince." He whispered. I smiled as I kissed him back. His hands were now untying the tie of my blouse when…

BANG

The door that connected my room with Shwetha's crashed open and there she stood…angry and crestfallen…It took me a moment to gather my thoughts together as I backed away towards the man next to me who seemed to be just as surprised as I was for I heard him call her name out in astonishment,

"Shwetha!"

* * *

The tale shall grow…

Author's Note:

End of another chapters and it seems like things are running into swifter tidings! So, review and tell me what you think!

- Anarya of Lorien.


	11. Chapter 11

**Faces in the sand…**

**Author's Note:  
**I am so sorry for not updating sooner! We had this really 'big' symposium for Physics and they made us slave into the night! And this poor being here is as good as dead from all thw work. Thanks for understanding.

I'd like to thank the following reviewers.

**Lady Seiryu: **LOL! Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter.

**Critias: **I'll have to agree I was in conflict with myself on whether I should have let her have a conflict with herself. But then again...she is only a servant and in that period of time, they obeyed the command of the elite quite blindly. It wouldn't do well if she were to have the emperor locked, no matter what the offence. It was a sad existence. And I hated typing. LOL. But I hope it does not seem so absurd.

And here we have the meaning for Adithi's Uncle's name.

Rajamithra min Sanskrit means 'friend of the king' this would suit Adithi's uncle as he was a loyal servant for the kings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

* * *

_**Chapter X:**_

She stood there as one carved in stone. Her eyes bore directly into Saihitei as she slowly walked in. The distant rumble of thunder and the sound of the falling rain the only sound around us.

"I cannot believe this." She whispered as she stood there, in front of us and the both of us, like two culprits before the burning gaze of a judge.

"Your ma-" I started, trying to reason with her…

"-Be Silent!" I gasped as I heard my friend shout. I closed my eyes but I felt his hands around me, a sign of protection. I looked up to find him staring back at the princess…his face defiant.

"It is true that she bears my son." He said, his voice holding such power and authority, I couldn't help but gape at him.

"How could you, Saihitei! I trusted you!" I heard her whisper. He smiled as he nodded.

"For which I am grateful. But that does not mean I cannot choose the one I shall marry!" I gasped again. Had he just said, marry? Oh God!

"You cannot marry her! She is my servant and I shall not allow this! It is incestuous!" I heard her seethe. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her…then they fell on me, their golden glow warming me from within…

"She bears the heir to the throne… I don't think she is merely your servant anymore! She is also the mother of my child…of my country's heir." He stated and I felt the blush creep up my face, I did not think he would care so much for my child…for me.

"I know it is a little difficult to accept, my lady. But there is no denying that it is my child that she bears. And for that reason, I have obtained greater responsibility over her than you." His voice was so firm and gentle…as though he did not want to hurt Shwetha but wanted his point conveyed none the less.

Shwetha looked at me for a moment…her eyes shining with rage and unshed tears.

"You have betrayed me, Adithi." I lowered my eyes as I felt my own tears run down my face. There was silence that was marred by the bang of the door being shut. I stared at the carpet that lay below as my eyes clouded over with the tears.

"You are not crying for what she said, are you?" I felt his hands around my shoulder. I looked up to find him smiling at me.

"You…You said…"

"I meant every word of it." he said, his voice quiet. There was a way in which he spoke…a quiet and deep tone… it seemed so effortless when he wanted to soothe me.

"It would be wise for you to leave now." I said, my voice slowly regaining its strength. I expected him to get annoyed but he merely kissed my brow as he nodded.

"You are right. We have had enough excitement for one day. Sleep well, Adithi…" he then kissed me gently as his hands slid around me, pulling me closer, my hands wreathed around his neck as I kissed him back.

* * *

The moment he went out (through the door this time), I felt all confidence I had mustered fall flat. I turned to my right to find the light still burning in the princess's room. It was apparent she was shaken…betrayed perhaps. But she could not map my life out for me! I was her servant…true. And in my kingdom, servants were well nigh slaves…true. But even then…I sighed as I felt tears threatening to break free once more. I slowly dragged myself to the door and silently opened it. She was crying on the bed, her hair in disarray and her jewels scattered on the floor. I silently made my way towards her, afraid how she would react. 

"Your majesty…" her head rose and I saw her eyes red with tears that flowed down her cheeks. She glared at me as she got up from the bed and moved away towards the window. I knew it would be folly to confront her now…when the wound was still fresh. But…

"Shwetha, I-"

"Bite your tongue, craven commoner! How dare you address me by my name! Be gone!" she shouted. I cringed though it was something that I had expected.

"I am-" she walked to the door and flung it open. She then turned around to glare at me. I understood what she meant. She wanted me out of her sight. I felt tears gather around my eyes as she stood there as immobile as a statue of cold marble. There was no way I could ever approach her now…I was afraid…afraid of what she might do…

"GUARDS!" she shouted again. And in the blink of an eye, two armed soldiers of Magadha stood before us, their faces alert.

"I want the caravans to be ready in another two days. We are leaving." She said with a finality that wound me more than the news.

"Your majesty!" I whispered as I stood there shocked. She turned to gaze at me, her tear-stained face blank.

* * *

I did not know how I slept that day…as a matter of fact; I did not sleep a wink! The simple fact that there was another life in me was enough to keep me from slumber. 

I sighed as I thought back to the events that happened last night. All was over. I remembered faintly on how I had walked back to my room in tears as I heard Shwetha command the soldiers to prepare for our departure. And I did not want to wake up. What if it was all true? What if it wasn't a blissful nightmare? What if…

"Adithi! You are still in bed?" I heard Sātviki. I opened my eyes to find her standing there with a frown in her face. Was she angry at me only for the mere fact that I had overslept or was she still livid over the new shame I had brought upon the people I loved?

Her frown melted away to be replaced by an expression of sadness. She walked to my side and sat by my bed, just as he had done many times when I would sleep away early and he would gently wake me up.

"Adithi…" she left the sentence incomplete. Her eyes seemed to avoid mine. I caught her hand in mine desperately as I whispered,

"Have I erred you so much that you even loathe my presence, mother?" her eyes grew moist as biting her lips, she shook her head. I felt like crying then and there…seeing Sātviki crumble before me.

"I feel betrayed, my child. You could have told me…you-"

"And what would you have asked of me, Sātviki?" I asked her earnestness causing my voice to rise. I felt the salty rivulets running down my face. She looked up at me, her eyes wet as well.

"Why did you do this, Adithi?" I shook my head as I lowered my eyes, unable to look her in the eye anymore.

"I…I was helpless…" I looked up, my eyes beseeching, "I love him, mother. With all my heart! Please do not slight this bond with the title of adultery!" I cried as I tried to catch her hand, half expecting her to pull away. But she merely cried as she held onto my hand tightly.

"This shouldn't have happened, Adithi. This is not good. Our reputation…your reputation…Oh my child! How will I face your uncle?" she wept as she leaned her head onto my shoulder, her tears falling on my shoulder…burning me with guilt.

"Just as you would always do, Sātviki!" there was a voice. Both of us raised our heads shocked to find none other than my uncle standing there with a smile on his face.

"I just arrived; and saluting the princess would have been my first action had she not been in slumber."

There was silence as the both of us stared at my uncle like we were gazing at a ghost. His smile faltered a little as his eyes traveled from one tear stained face to the other.

"What is the matter, Sātviki? Why are you two in tears? Is something amiss?"

We did not speak but lowered our eyes, not knowing what to say…how to say it…

"Sātviki. What is it?" there was a note of urgency in his voice as he slowly walked towards us. I felt like dying just then. Why hadn't I thought of all this when I had so willingly given myself to him? Why did my mind not warn me what was obvious?

"Rajamithra…I have some important things to tell you." I heard Sātviki speak in a solemn tone. I saw my uncle's countenance blanch a little as he sat down on the chair, his eyes never leaving Sātviki.

* * *

The room was as silent as the graves when Sātviki finished. I did not dare look up in fear of what I might find. When the silence dragged on…too long to bear, I slightly raised my eyes to find my uncle stare at me, his tears running freely, his face seemed shocked, which by the standards of human expressions would be termed as an understatement at the very least. 

Sātviki sighed as she sat down beside me, her hands over mine and her eyes over my uncle.

"The folly has been committed and there is little we can do to undo this unfortunate turn of events." I could sense that Sātviki was choosing her words rather carefully and I was at awe. She was seriously the most mature person I had ever encountered.

"Adithi…" I wanted to run away rather than face the man in front of me. I looked up to find shock being replaced by sadness and regret.

"U – Uncle. I – I did – did not intend to-" I never got to finish the sentence for I felt him rise from the chair and walk out of the room, his tears the last thing to break my soul.

I turned to look at Sātviki who, by her expression hadn't been expecting this either. She turned to stare at me.

"Adithi, I-"

I did not wait for her to complete her sentence either. For I rushed out of my room, in search of the one man I wanted to see most at that moment…more than Saihitei.

"Uncle!" I cried as I ran blindly down the corridor, knocking a servant down.

I had reached the end of the corridor and from the looks of it; my uncle was nowhere to be seen. I felt like weeping right then and there, not minding that people who did not already know of my condition would obviously find out. Just then, there were sounds that seemed to come from the room where we had placed our heavy luggage – the lamps that we used when traveling by night and the banners that were carried in front of our procession.

I gingerly walked towards the door and gently opened it.

"Uncle?" I called out into the darkness of the room. My heart stopped for a while as the man who sat there on the table, his head resting on his arms, raised his head to stare at me.

That was one scene that I found it hard to forget. The face of my uncle as he sat there, his eyes tear-stained and his gaze half accusatory and half angry.

"How could you?" he asked me, his voice that I always remembered to be soft and gentle was now, broken and hoarse.

"Uncle, please-"

"How could you not think of us? Why did you do this?" his voice was rising dangerously as he stood up abruptly from where he sat and pushed the stool to the stone floor.

I backed away a little. My uncle was scaring me.

There was silence in which my uncle seemed to try and control himself. And I stood there, staring at him as though I was looking at an animal about to pounce.

He looked up at me and from his expression I knew he was trying his best not to lash out.

"We need to talk." I sighed relieved as I nodded, though his voice sounded really ominous. I dreaded this talk we were going to have but I followed my uncle out of the storehouse and back to my room nonetheless.

* * *

The falling rain was the only sound around us. I looked at my uncle who stood looking down at me, his eyes cold and unmoving though mine was in tears. 

"I cannot." I said simply as I turned my face away from him to glare at the gazebo which was visible from my room… where we had first talked.

"I wasn't asking you. I was ordering you." he said cruelly as he turned my face roughly to face him. This man in front of me was not my uncle but some other entity. Gone was the Rajamithra who was kind and considerate. In his place stood a stranger who seemed hell-bent in having his way…even if it meant destruction of the life in me.

"I know how you feel, Adithi. But please-" I heard Sātviki speak. I turned to glare at her, something I had never done.

"And you want to kill my child for it?" I asked her, aware that I sounded harsh and hurt. Though the latter was truer than the former.

"I don't want to hear anymore from you. The healer shall come in a few hours and let us be rid of this burden." I heard my uncle bark. I was started as I heard him.

"Why?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. He did not deem to look at me then…

"I am a loyal servant of the king and his household before I am your uncle…that is why."

I felt my tears run down unchecked. I got up from the chair where I sat and walked to him,

"Then, am I not a mother first…before I am anyone else?" I asked. I knew I had shaken him. Never had I ever dared to disobey my uncle…my only relation. He looked at me, startled.

"I am sorry, but I cannot do as you ask of me. I will not have anyone touch my child." I said with a finality that surprised even me.

My uncle looked at me for a second…his eyes calculative and stern before they melted to gentleness…back to the man I knew and loved.

"Adithi, why do you make this harder for yourself?" his voice sounded so resigning that I felt tears sting my eyes once more.

"Very well…" he said, turning away from me.

"We shall leave for Magadha." I felt silence reign again.

"But he has vowed to wed me." I said, my voice shaking a little.

He turned around to smile, a very sad and amused smile.

"Adithi…he is an emperor. One who can probably have a million wives if he chose-"

"-yet he does not." I cut in before my uncle could complete.

"No." he said, shaking his head.

"Even if he does agree to marry you, what about your duty to the princess? She was the one who you serve. Will not your name be in the dirt if you were to leave her for a man you met but a few weeks ago?"

"But I love him…with all my heart! Why can you not see that?" I pleaded.

"Adithi, it is the fate of being born in this class of servants. You can never aspire for things beyond your status. And now…" his gaze fell on my stomach.

"We must leave." He said his tone now final.

"No." I replied, my tone just as firm. He scowled at me as he turned around, to face Sātviki.

"Will you kindly start packing, Sātviki?"

Sātviki stared at me, not knowing what to do…her eyes darting between mine and my uncle's.

"But, Rajamithra, I think-"

"That wasn't a request, Sātviki." She blanched at the tone my uncle used and turned to give me a helpless stare. I felt so helpless that day that I wanted nothing more but to run away from this all.

When Sātviki left my room as well, I felt alone…terribly alone.

The emperor had not been to see me ever since that fateful day and now…slowly… I was beginning to doubt my dreams. My vision strayed to the gazebo outside where the rains still lashed relentlessly.

_Saihitei…_

* * *

Author's Notes:  
TADA! End of another chapter with such tense an ending. Review away now to know what happens next.

Yours in fellowship,  
Anarya of Lorien.


	12. Chapter 12

**Faces in the sand…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. And that I do own Adithi and the people you've never heard of before is true!

I'd like to thank the following reviewers:

**Mercury Moon: **Your review was definitely insightful. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the suggestions you made. Thank you. I hope you'll enjoy the chapters and the stories yet to come.

**Lady Seiryu: **Here's your update and precious is sorry for the delay! Bad server!

**Kristall: **Here's your update! And thanks a bunch for the review! Reviews make our day!

**Critias: **I totally agree. Thank God I live in a democratic land! And thanks for the review.

I am sorry for not having updated earlier. My connections were down and the technical problems were more than sufficient to render me insane. Thanks for understanding. :)

* * *

_**Chapter XI:**_

I walked wearily back to my room having suffered the ill-effects of nausea early in the morning. I looked up from the bed on which I had collapsed with fatigue to find the princess standing there with her hand on the door-frame - mocking me.

"I hear you defied your uncle." I lowered my eyes as I remained silent. I gasped as I felt her hand clutch my chin in a tight grip and lift my face forcefully to gaze at me, her eyes emotionless.

"We leave the day after tomorrow…did you know that?" she mocked me relentlessly. Still I said nothing.

She released me as she straightened up.

"He hasn't been here to see you again…has he?" I bit my lip willing my retort to remain buried in me. She was my mistress and she had been betrayed. It was natural that she should feel sore. That was no reason for me to say harsh things that I felt inside.

It hadn't been me who had asked the emperor for his love…this woman had no right…

I looked up to stare defiantly at the princess…we who had been good friends once, now stood like warriors about to battle each other in probably the fiercest of wars.

Just when I was about to open my mouth, there was a knock at the door. We turned to the door to find Sātviki stand there with an anxious look on her face. Shwetha turned to me with a sneer on her face.

"We are leaving Adithi." I felt my eyes burn as I stared back at the princess without the least emotion in my face.

As the princess left the room, Sātviki walked inside. She had a bowl of some liquid that emitted a sweet and spicy scent – quite like him.

"I know how you suffer in the mornings, Adithi." She said gravely as she placed the bowl on the table and turned to me. I stood there, bemused.

"You'd better drink this. It will make you feel better." She poured some of the murky liquid in another small cup and brought it towards me. I backed away a little. Sātviki stopped as she saw this. Her eyes grew sad as she lowered the cup and placed it back on the table.

"I am not here to take lives, Adithi. I hoped you would have understood me better than this." I felt guilt prick my heart as she said this and leaving the cup where it was, walked out of my room without another look. It took me some moments to run after her, calling her name. Vishaka had vanished off the place since the evening I had come to know and Sātviki was probably the only friend I had left.

"Sātviki! Wait!" she halted before turning around, her eyes sad.

"I am sorry." I said as I took the bowl from her and holding her hand clasped in mine, led her back to my room.

Once we were inside, I took the cup filled with the herbal remedy and gingerly sipped at it.

I looked up from the cup to find Sātviki survey me with a serious look in her eyes. I frowned at this.

"Sātviki…" she started as she turned to look at me, with a smile on her lips.

"Feeling better?" I nodded as I took another sip. The potion was a little spicy but it did the trick of soothing the stormy waves of nausea.

There was silence once more as I lowered the cup to my lap, staring at the dregs of the herbs that still remained at the bottom.

"He did not come back after that day, did he?" I heard Sātviki. I felt my heart clench as I said nothing. I heard the rustle of linen as she got up from her chair to sit beside me, holding me in an embrace to her bosom. I closed my eyes as I felt the hot rivulets run down.

"I feel like I need to see him once more, Sātviki…it could be my last time."

She sighed.

"Adithi, I think it would be wisest to forget the emperor. I know there are things that can never be undone now…but that doesn't mean you should cling to a hope that was long lost."

Her voice was soft and sober… like that of a creature far more mature and wise. This hopelessness that engulfed me seemed to choke me.

"What do you intend to do. Adithi?" I looked up at her, my eyes red with the tears that I couldn't bridle.

"He will not desert me, Sātviki." She nodded.

"Why don't you go and talk to him? I presume he knows that we leave the day after tomorrow." I nodded as I straightened up and wiped my tears away.

I smiled at the lady before me as I got up to do just what she had asked of me. It was time I went in search of him…like the many times he had come in search of me.

* * *

"The emperor is in the middle of a meeting." 

The ministers were hellish sometimes. I smiled, or at least tried to as I bowed once more,

"But this is a matter of urgency." My voice was getting a little anxious with time. Was Sātviki right about it? Was he avoiding me on purpose? I wanted to meet him.

"I'm sorry, my lady. But I cannot let you go in when-"

"Lady Adithi." I turned around to find a wizened man stand there, his hands folded into his sleeves and his tanned and wrinkled face smiling. The minister I was talking to bowed towards the newcomer. The old man walked towards us, his eyes resting on me.

I bowed to him as well as he smiled at me.

"There is a matter of great importance that I shall have to talk with you about." His voice was serious and when he turned to the other minister, he nodded and left the place, as though he understood something I did not.

When we were alone, he turned to me once more.

"I know the secret the two of you carry between yourselves." To say that I was surprised was an understatement. I lowered my eyes as I felt embarrassment settle in.

"I hear that you shall be leaving in another two or three days?" there was silence.

"Saihitei is trying his best to stop the envoys from leaving. That is probably why the meeting is dragging on like the Huang-ho." He sighed as he turned to face me.

"You do love him, don't you?" I nodded silently; my eyes were now in tears on hearing the news that he was desperate. He needn't be in this predicament had it not been for me.

"What does he plan to do?"

"He said he would wed me."

The old minister laughed. This was not what I had expected as a reply. When he had sobered enough to a snicker, he turned to me.

"He did, did he?" my heart was beating twice its pace now. The way this man said it, it seemed as though he had heard Saihitei say this to many girls all the time. I did not say anything as I stood there, under the scrutiny of this man.

"Saihitei is a good and honorable man. A man of his words." He stopped.

"But tell me, Adithi…what do you think? That you should marry him?" I frowned at the minister. He was confusing me more and more.

"I…I don't understand you, my lord…"

"Please address me as Lord Haku. I think we have acquainted ourselves well enough to be addressing each other with names, with or without the titles."

I smiled as I nodded.

"My decisions-" I was interrupted.

"Your decisions not only affect you but all those who are around you." he sighed as he walked on, beckoning me to follow him. I docilely obeyed.

"His majesty said-"

"But his majesty hardly has any control in the matter." Once more he interrupted me, my assurances and my dreams.

"Saihitei is answerable to his people. The council wants him to forget this …er…incident as a bad dream. They want their emperor to forget about the antics he had with a silly and naïve servant girl and get on with his life, choose a noble woman from a good noble family and produce a worthy heir."

The world was crumbling around me.

He smiled with kind eyes as he motioned to a chair in the corridors, into which I sank.

"Adithi…I know how you feel and had Saihitei been a commoner, I would have advocated his case…conducting your marriage myself, if the need came. But…his destiny and yours…his legacy…he cannot choose you for an empress. I know you face similar pressures from your side?"

Sighing, I felt my vision blur as I felt my heart tighten.

"Did he-"

"He is a stubborn man. He is fighting for his decisions to come through. But it won't be long before he is overpowered. Adithi…there is a favor I ask of you…for my emperor…for Khonan."

The deep voice of Haku made me look up. He was looking at me with an earnestness which left me unsettled.

"Saihitei can be dissuaded…only by you." my eyes widened.

"He is stubborn but he wouldn't marry you sans your permission. And you must not consent."

"But I can't…I cannot-"

"This is a plea, my dear child. There were times when there have been grave and long battles between the nobles and the emperors of this land…and that has only led to discord within the country. I have a love for this land that cannot be described. Please…only you can dissuade him."

"How-"

"Tell him you do not want to see him…tell him you do not hold him in your heart…tell him that you wish to leave…" he lowered his eyes,

"Tell him that you do not love him."

"No." he looked up to meet my angry frown.

"I cannot do as you ask of me." he stared at me as I rose from where I sat and turned to walk away.

"Would you like to be remembered for having started a civil war, Adithi? If you truly say that you love him, would you find happiness in his anxiety when the entire country turns against him?"

I stopped on my tracks…Haku was standing there with a frown on his face. His face softened a little as he walked towards me.

"And what of your uncle, Adithi? Do you think he would be able to face the royal ones if you were to remain here…if you married an emperor…forgetting your own rank and position? I know how rigid your rules can be, Adithi."

Silence lengthened as I stood there watching Haku give me a nod and walking away towards the doors that, just a moment ago were locked and now stood open, revealing Saihitei busy in an argument with a younger adviser.

He looked up and for that moment, I was afraid…I was afraid as to what I would tell him…what I would not tell him…the face of Haku; the loyal servant loomed behind him.

Those golden brown orbs started a little as they landed on my form and with a commanding hand, silenced the adviser beside him.

Haku seemed to sense the confusion in me for he stepped forward and said in a cheerful voice as though nothing had happened.

"The Princess has sent her servant to inform you that they desire to leave for their country as soon as possible. They are much missed in their land and the royal one cannot remain here for long."

He turned to me and motioned to bow before Saihitei as though to agree with what was being said.

I closed my eyes as I inclined my head forward and biting my lips lest I sob, I turned around, fully aware of his bemused and hurt expression, and ran away.

* * *

Author's Note: The end of yet another chapter draws this tale ever closer to the end. Please read and review. 

Anarya of Lorien


	13. Chapter 13

**Faces in the sand…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. And that I do own Adithi and the people you've never heard of before is true!

**Author's Notes:  
**I'd like to thank the following reviewers:

**Critias: **Thanks for the review and here you have it! The next chapter!

**Kristall: **Well...mayhap things that happen happen for good? Hmm...Let fate decide..I guess.

Now on with the story...

* * *

_**Chapter XII:**_

The bangs to my door resonated throughout the room as I sat there, turning my vision away from the door - towards the gazebo, clearly ignoring a very irate and worried emperor who was intent on meeting me.

"Adithi! I command you to open the door." His voice rose as I sat there as still as marble. I would not open the door. I would not meet him…the one man I wanted to see at this moment…I would not meet him. I gasped as my tears left my eyes.

"Adithi…please…I plead…" I shook my head visibly as I moved towards the window, trying to drown his voice away. The bangs grew more violent as I heard him pound at the door relentlessly.

"Leave me alone." I cried as I dropped onto a chair by the window and continued to sob. The bangs stopped momentarily before resuming once more, with increased intensity.

"My Lord!" I heard one of our ministers exclaim and then there were sounds of scuffling and then silence,

"I command an audience with your servant. There is an important matter I'd like to discuss with her."

"But-"

"I am the emperor here!" he was definitely boiling mad. The ministers were silent now and the bangs continued. Where was Shwetha? As if on cue, I heard her voice,

"Saihitei…what do you think you're doing here?" there was silence and I strained my ears to catch what was going on only to have the door that connected the princess' room with mine to be thrown open and to find him stand there, his face worried and angry.

I stood up from my chair as I turned to see him stand there…both of us silent and motionless for a minute before…

BANG!

He closed the door through which he had entered and bolted it for good measure. At any other time, I would have been frightened out of my wits. But funnily, now it all seemed clear as to what I was to do.

"Your majesty…" I sank into a bow even as he was striding towards me with a look as though to kill me. He hoisted me up halfway through my bow and holding my arm in a vice-like grip, forced my eyes to meet his.

"What is the meaning of this?" I felt my heart beat at an unbelievable pace as I saw his golden eyes and the emotions that collided in them…there was anger, hurt and a tinge of anxiety and love in them…

I shook myself mentally as I squirmed in his grasp.

"We were leaving and we wanted to tell you that, my lord."

"What is wrong with you? Why won't you look at me?" he caught my chin and gently raised my eyes to his.

"I beg your pardon, your majesty. It was highly improper of me to have behaved in such rude manner with you and I hope you will have the heart to forgive this humble servant…" my eyes darted towards the door hoping someone would open it and let me free…away from this man.

His grip tightened a little painfully.

"What are you talking about? What happened, Adithi…tell me. Did someone tell you-"

I sighed as I finally wrenched my hand away from his grasp and turned around, away from him…

"I want to leave, Saihitei. I want to go home…back from whence I came."

There was silence as he stood there, staring at my back and I dared not look at him, fearing what I would find there. He would be angry but that was not frightened me…he would be hurt….he would feel betrayed. I willed for the tears that had run down countless times before to stay…I willed myself not to cry in front of this man….not in front of the one I loved.

"Adithi…" his voice sounded so resigned and hurt, I bit my lip as I continued…

"The journey shall commence the day after tomorrow. And I hope your majesty did not find us a burden."

The silence dragged on and mustering all courage, I turned around. He stood there as though carven of stone. His eyes were shocked and he regarded me as though he was seeing a new creature hither before unheard of.

"Adithi…" his eyes clouded over before they grew sharp and he glared at me.

"You have a good tutor, Adithi. Tell me, who taught you these vile words?" I lost my footing for a second. But this had to be done. Now I saw our future. He would have to take another wife and I would leave these halls never to return ever again.

"I don't think this will work out, Saihitei. Please leave me." I said, my voice sounding so beaten.

"There is a future for those who believe in it, Adithi…why can't you see it?" he held my arms tightly once more as he shook me slightly. I threw his hands away as I backed a little.

"This servant shall find no peace in being an empress when she knows she has hurt people who have loved her to be so." I said in a raspy and choked voice.

"I have loyalties to many people that I cannot give up on, Saihitei." His eyes narrowed as he stepped closer, as though to kiss me. But he growled an inch away from my face,

"Then what of your loyalty to me?" I lowered my eyes as I shook my head.

"I am sorry. But I cannot do as you ask of me." I said with a finality in my voice that surprised me as well. He released my arms as he backed away as though touching me had scalded him. There was a look of despair and disbelief in his eyes as he backed away. I wanted to cry out to him…tell him that I loved him and that I wished nothing but to spend eternity together with him. But no such words crossed my lips that day.

"Please don't make this harder for me, Saihitei." His eyes clouded over as he straightened up, his face drawn blank.

"I deem it unfit that you should address me so…" the words shattered what little happiness I had in me. He stared at me for a while longer, his face closed down and devoid of any emotion and then turned around and stormed out of the room.

The entire crowd outside rushed into my room when the emperor had left…some to question me, some to sympathize with me and some merely curious. I smiled at Sātviki who regarded me with worried eyes. Turning to Shwetha who stood there, not knowing what to say, I smiled as I bowed before her.

"This humble servant of Magadha is ready to leave."

I straightened up to catch an expression of surprise and bewilderment in her eyes. She opened her mouth as though to tell me something before her face hardened and she turned around and without another thought, walked back to her room.

I stood there in the corridor that was now devoid of people, even Sātviki…the tears slowly sprang up from my eyes as I felt the loneliness of my existence.

* * *

The afternoon sun shone down on us as we traveled, already a day away from the capital. I sat beside the window of my caravan as the horses trudged back through the deserts and meadows into Magadha. It would be good to go back home…back to the mundane existence where I knew I wouldn't be summoned by the emperor or have him visit me… 

"Adithi…" I looked up to realize that we had stopped and were now camping in some shady glade. Vishaka stood by the door of my caravan, obviously worried that I had not disembarked. This was a strange situation!

He said nothing as I looked out through the window at the distant hills in the direction of Khonan. I knew I would hardly venture out of my lands ever again. It would be a miracle if I continued to remain in the service of the royal ones after this incident and Vishaka was the last person I wanted to meet at the moment…having destroyed his hopes beyond repair.

He walked in, drawing to a halt beside me and sank into a cushion by mine. I wished he would just leave me alone…I wished he would just go away.

"Adithi…do you hate me so much?" his words sank deep into my heart like a dart that pains the flesh.

I lowered my head as I felt sobs threatening to break free once more.

There was silence as we sat here thus,

"Adithi…"

I looked up to meet his brown eyes. My vision swam in tears as I shook my head as I buried myself into his arms.

"Oh Vishaka! Why did this happen?" I sobbed and I knew he listened for I felt his hands stroke my back in a soothing way.

"Whatever happens happens for a reason, Adithi. I don't think we have a say in it."

I shook my head as I drew away from him.

"I hurt you…you were my best friend and yet…"

He smiled as he shook his head, denying all that I said.

"Oh Adithi! I was a little betrayed in the beginning…but then…when I see how much you love him…I feel guilty." He lowered his eyes to the caravan floor.

"I know it is hard on you…to be separated like this from him. Now you know why hate this hierarchy!" I laughed at the tone my friend took. Vishaka always had the knack of making me feel better. I smiled at him as I shook my head,

"He hated this division of people based on their status as well. He refused to listen to me if I called him 'your majesty' once."

I smiled as I thought of that night when we talked more than any other time. Nestled in his embrace, the breeze blowing around us, it had been so divine! To listen to his rants about his ministers and his harem which, he declared was few of the vilest things in the world.


	14. Chapter 14

**Faces in the sand…**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fushigi Yuugi. And there you have it folks! No sue! Okay?

**Author's Note:  
**I'd like to thank the following reviewers,  
**Kristall: **I am really glad you reviewed. I hope you like this chapter too.

**Critias: **I am so happy that you're writing a story. I am sure you won't copy my idea. And I am sure your story is going to be good. I am looking forward to reading it. And I hope you're looking forward for this chapter too...U

So here we are folks! At the beginning of the last chapter. Hope you liked the story and hope you shall continue to read my future endeavors. I still have an epilogue to post so this won't technically be the last chapter…but what the heck! Thanks folks!

Anarya of Lorien.

* * *

_**Chapter XIII:**_

The crimson skies above seemed to redden as the sun sank deeper into the horizon. There was a tap on my shoulder as I stood on the balcony that looked out towards the palace. In a way, it was nice being back into the welcome arms of home. I turned back to smile at my uncle who gazed at me with anxious eyes. Gone was the man who had thundered at me as I blatantly refused to leave Khonan!

Here stood the old Rajamithra…one who deeply cared for his country and for his niece.

"Adithi…" I smiled as I shook my head. It had been well nigh eight months since our arrival.

I did wish he would come and see me…a fool's wish one might say…it would be in such moments of stupidity that my sanity would remind me. He was an emperor… he could have already forgotten my existence.

"I am fine." I heard myself say. My uncle smiled.

"You must be tired." He eyed my bloated stomach. I was in my ninth month and the fact that I bore his child was getting more evident with the passage of days.

I nodded, following my uncle into the house, trying with no success to forget the man who had captured my heart.

Inside my house, there were a group of people. Sātviki smiled at me as she was helping prepare the dinner and Vishaka was cracking jokes about some friend of his and there were all my friends who sat there around Vishaka listening to his far fetched tales. As my eyes landed on my friend, I felt a strange twang of guilt. He was still to forget the past…perhaps one of the few in this room to know about it all. For all those who hadn't seen Saihitei, this child had no live father. According to the tale that ran around in Magadha and Pataliputra, I had married a servant from that faraway land and he had died but not before presenting me with his heir. I had smiled in understanding and sighed in sadness at the sympathies I had received but little did they know that the father was indeed one of the strongest and most powerful men I had ever had the fortune to meet.

"Sātviki says you are not to trouble with the preparations, Adithi." Amba, one of the newly appointed maids to the queen spoke. All I could do was shake my head, and walk towards where Sātviki sat, cutting the vegetables and taking a carrot into my hand, I started to cut it, helping Sātviki.

"My child." Sātviki motioned to take the knife from my hand but I wouldn't let go. Her brow rose in question…how many times had I seen him raise his eyebrow in the same fashion?

"I don't think I shall tire myself cutting vegetables, Sātviki." Her face broke into a smile as she slowly nodded and let me do what I had wanted.

"Adithi, did you know that there are to be emissaries from all over the place for the princess's wedding?" I nodded, distinctly disinterested in what was being discussed. Shwetha was getting wed to the king of Koshala and our king had decided to invite kings and emperors from all lands.

"I hear there shall be envoys even from the far-east." My head snapped up at this. Amba regarded this with a slightly surprised stare. I smiled quickly and bowed my head down, my vision filled with the saffron hue of the carrot in my hand.

"And I hear the emperor might come personally." I could now feel my breath being constrained as my hand faltered with the knife. Sātviki must have noticed my discomfort for she promptly scolded Amba for talking such delicate matters. There was silence when I looked up. Amba was looking at me with a sympathetic gaze.

"I am sorry, Adithi. Of course! You will feel sad when your thoughts turn back to your husband. I am sorry for making you tread such painful memory lanes." She rose from where she sat and wreathing her arms around me, kissed me at the brow. I couldn't help it. Amba was a good friend.

"I think we shall leave now. There are a lot of things to prepare for. The princess is surely excited." Amba said.

"I am sure she is." I heard Sātviki and I couldn't mistake the edge she had in her tone. But Amba seemed to have missed it.

When they had all gone, leaving Sātviki and Vishaka alone with us, she turned to me, her eyes worried. I knew what came my way and shook my head even before Sātviki had opened her mouth.

"I am fine, Sātviki. It was my decision to come here. And you were right. I couldn't marry him…it would be infamy!" she nodded though her lips were pursed as though worry still gnawed her. Vishaka had gotten up from where he sat to walk towards me and when he sank beside me into the cushions, I sighed.

"I wasn't going to ask you anything, Adithi." He stated blandly. I smiled at my friend. I had expected him to give me some more of the advice he had in reserve. His eyes bore into me as he held me with a calculating stare.

"I understand." He got up from where he sat and walked out. I knew he didn't. No one did.

* * *

The wedding had been a massive success and as the king had put it to all his servants, we had saved the high reputation of Magadha. I wasn't there and the reason was simple enough. I no longer worked for the royal ones. It hadn't been Shwetha who had called for my removal, however. It had been a self-made decision. One with which, I still stood by. Shwetha had long since forgotten the slight she bore against me and though I couldn't see her very often, I knew she would greet me with a smile. The delegates had arrived from different nations. Including Khonan. 

I had felt my heart skip a beat when I had seen men approach the palace in garbs that were typical of his men. I had waited with bated breath to catch a glimpse of his magnificent self as he would descend in elegance from the chariot…for him to smile at the princess as he presented her with her wedding gift…to search for me discreetly as only he could have done. But the men who had come were all old…too old. I did recognize Haku as did he recognize me.

And now as I stood in the same balcony that had been decorated for the wedding with lord Haku, I felt a strange kind of pain in my heart.

"How have you been, Adithi?" His voice was feebler. He had grown older.

I turned around to gaze at the man before I could present him with my answer. Every waking minute, I spent in his thought…hoping that the child I carried within me would look like him…to remind me of the wonderful man I had known once. Mayhap Haku read these thoughts in me for he smiled in understanding. He lowered his head as he sat down on the bench that lay there,

"You haven't forgotten…have you?" I felt tears threatening to break free but I remained resolute. I merely shook my head. He sighed…a tired sigh.

"I was afraid so." His vision strayed to my stomach.

"You shall give birth soon? In a week or two, perhaps?" I nodded. The healer had asked me to be very careful and she had attested to the fact that the child was safe and health – a fact for which I was grateful. It would devastate me to death if I lost my child…the last connection.

"He had asked me to come and visit you…to persuade you to return." I could see that my tears now ran down my cheeks. He was looking at me intently as though he saw nothing around him but me.

"What shall I tell him?" I looked around me with my eyes held wide, trying to stem the flow of tears.

"He wants to know if the child is fine…if he can see his child." I knew I would break if this continued.

I looked at Haku, my eyes hardened,

"Tell him that I died." Haku's eyes widened and I registered a look of utter shock in his wizened face. I smiled lightly.

"Adithi…"

"Tell him that his child died within me…that we have left this world…"

"You don't mean what you-"

"I mean exactly what I say, lord Haku." My voice had raised a little. Haku regarded me in silence for a while before he nodded his head. He placed his hands into his sleeves and pulled something out. I frowned as he placed a crimson box in front of me.

"He asked me to give you this when I met you." his voice sounded strained. My hands clasped the box shakily and as I opened it, I couldn't take it anymore.

I looked up from the box to gaze at Haku, my tears now a steady flood. He was smiling as though he understood.

"I shall leave now, Lady Adithi." He stopped to turn around, his eyes on mine,

"It is a pity… things could have been different." He sighed and with a final bow, left the balcony.

_The caravans were ready and soon we would leave this place…forever. I looked up from where I stood – behind Shwetha to find the emperor standing there in all his royal regalia, smiling at Shwetha. But I could see deeper into his heart…I could see the unshed tears that glimmered behind those eyes that seemed so emotionless and stoic now. I would be the reason he would weep. I felt my heart clench at this and averted my eyes from him._

"_Farewell, milady." His voice sounded so near…I looked up to find him in front of Shwetha._

_My heart beat increased in pace as I panicked. Pray, let him not make this difficult! His eyes rested on mine for a moment…one long moment when his emotions came rushing to his face – betrayal, disbelief and a strange surge of anger…all of which I knew I deserved. But this was for his wellbeing. For his continued happiness, I promised myself._

_He would soon forget me and move on. Though I could hardly think of anyone in his place. I knew he would have to take a wife more suited to his position…a beautiful noblewoman perhaps…one who would be perfect for the position of being an empress. One who would capture his heart, just like he had captured mine. _

"_Farewell, lady Adithi." I nodded, not looking at him. His tone was like he had something more to tell me… I feared he would do something that would change my mind. But that day, he merely moved away…to let me go._

_The last sight I saw of Khonan was that of him…standing there, with all his ministers who were waving us away…yet he stood stock-still, his hands clenched to his sides. A scene that had burned itself into my memory…I would hardly forget it._

The skies were darkening above me…the clouds were gathering in what seemed like a thunderstorm. I stood there long after Haku had left me with the crimson box. The gentle wind that caressed my cheeks did little to abate my grief.

My footsteps took me unsteadily towards the crimson box that lay open to the skies above. Collapsing onto the floor beside the table, I cried…I cried as openly as I could…for all the days and months of donning the façade of cheerfulness, I wept…I wept until I could weep no further.

"Saihitei…" my lips whispered relentlessly as I held onto the box. Inside, nestled amidst the soft velvet padding, lay an anklet…the black onyx, shaped like creepers shone in the light of the dying sun. The same anklet that I had admired…the anklet that Saihitei had bought for me…that stranger had to be him…and somehow, this news made me sad…sad enough to die.

When Sātviki found me on the balcony, hours later still weeping, she had shrieked. And for good reason too! It had started to drizzle and within a few moments, I was completely drenched. But I seemed oblivious to the world around me as I held onto the single anklet. The one name that seemed to resonate my being as I lay in the bed, an hour later, robed in dry clothes and Sātviki and Amba tending to me was,

"Saihitei…"

* * *

It was the dead of night and the rains lashed without mercy against the roof. I scrunched my eyes shut as I felt pain rack my body once more. The ordeal had started late in the morning and now as we waited for the break of the next day, I had begun to tire. 

I did not know there could be so much pain before. I clung to the blankets as I felt Sātviki sit beside my head, holding onto my hand, urging me to breathe. The old healer smiled at me though she seemed a little tense as she nodded her approval. There was one more nerve wrecking moment when I felt my abdomen clench painfully and when I registered my own groans escalating into a scream. There was silence for a while as I gulped down lung-full of air and waiting to hear that telltale wail. Then he cried…the healer held the bundle close to her bosom as she smiled at me. I could make out traces of my blood on the pink skin that I yearned to touch. The healer must have sensed my earnestness for she brought the bundle close to me.

"You have a son…and a healthy one at that." I raised my head a little to gaze for the first time at the face of my son…our son.

His eyes were shut and he wailed as though he wanted his father far away to know that he had indeed been born into the world. A laugh escaped my mouth as I cried. I extended my hand only to have the healer bear the child away.

As an answer to my frown, she smiled,

"He is covered with blood my child…let me wash him. You can hold him close to you to your heart's content then."

I nodded reluctantly as I turned to Sātviki who was smiling at me, her eyes swimming in tears as well.

Minutes later, as I lay there, holding my son to my breast, feeling him drink milk I cried. But this time, it was tears of joy…unlimited joy that I felt as I looked down at his hand that clutched some of my hair in his hand as he nourished himself.

I was a mother.

"You need to give him a name, Adithi. Mayhap we could arrange the ceremony in a week?" I nodded as I looked down at the babe who, having finished feeding was now looking at me with interest. A gasp escaped me as I gazed into his eyes. Sātviki who was gazing at my child as well, smiled.

"He has his father's eyes, doesn't he?" she whispered. I smiled as I nodded, gazing at the golden brown orbs that were the exact replica of his father.

"He is truly his son." I heard Sātviki exclaim. And I could only smile. It was then that I decided. I would call my son – Aryan. It mean 'noble one' and I couldn't think of a better name. He was Saihitei's son! There was no other name that would suit our son. He was one of noble birth. My son cooed as he rubbed his hands into his eyes, as though he wished for sleep.

"The both of us are tired…aren't we, Aryan?" I said softly. Sātviki merely smiled in understanding as she helped me place my son beside me and helped me sleep.

I had a son. We had a son.

"_Tell him that his child died within me…that we have left this world…"_

I sighed as I felt the same gloom settle down. Tears flowed down my face as I cradled my son close to my heart. It was all for the betterment of those around us, I promised myself.

But I still loved him.

There was a gurgle and I looked down to find my son smile in his slumber. I smiled despite myself.

"Sleep well, noble one."

* * *

Author's Note: 

There you have it folks! The end of the story proper! But I do plan to throw in an epilogue. We can't leave Houki hang in there without a lead, can we? So stay turned for the last chapter.

Yours in fellowship,

- Anarya of Lorien.


	15. Chapter 15

**Faces in the sand…**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fushigi Yuugi. And there you have it folks! No sue! Okay?

**Author's Note:  
Hotohori's gal: **I am really touched you think my story is that good! Thank you! I think I'm gonna cry! And I don't think he didn't like houki. If he didn't he wouldn't have married her. Let's not forget that part from the Suzaku hi den when he tells her that he married her because he loved her. I guess he never really forgot about Adithi. (I'm gonna cry now!) And thanks for the review! Can I borrow a tissue? (sniff)

**Critias: **What happened to your story? I'm really eager to read it! Please try to post it soon! But remember there is no pressure from me! You can take your time and get it online. I can wait!

**Expi00962: **Thanks for the glowing review, Expi-san! I hope you shall like the epilogue too.

**Kristall:** All good and 'mediocre'(in my case) things must end. But don't worry people! I'll post another story soon enough and then we'll sail the oceans of fan-imagination induced fan-fiction together!MWAHAHA!

Ahem...On a more serious note,  
I'd like to thank all of the reviewers who have reviewed my story and also the many ghost-readers who have read my story. Thank you one and all.

Anarya of Lorien.

* * *

_**Chapter XIV:**_

"It shall rain heavily tonight." I smiled at my uncle who had come inside. I turned to look at her…she sat gazing into the distance, her eyes turning misty as though her thoughts dwelt in some distant memory.

"Lady Houki." She started as she turned to me.

With a smile she shook her head. I had told her the entire story of how I had chanced upon the one man the both of us loved. And now that the tale had ended, we sat thus…in companionable silence.

"Lady Adithi…" she was looking at me with what seemed like a mixture of sadness and a tinge of awe.

"Have you ever…have you ever regretted your decision of leaving him…or…having ever met him?"

"I don't think I shall regret our meeting…no." a sigh escaped me as I straightened my shawl. "And as for leaving him…" I turned to our son who lay asleep on my lap, his smile content. This seemed to answer her question…

"I regret one thing though… he would never see his son…my son." For some reason, accepting this aloud was almost like accepting the fact that he had left me for a place I could not comprehend to reach. I heard her laugh…a beautiful sound.

"And you shall have me to share your regret with." I turned to look at her. She sat there demurely caressing her abdomen. I smiled as I understood. So he had moved on…though I felt happy for the most part…there was a part of me that sighed in regret…yes…I regretted leaving him.

Houki had summoned the wizened man who had accompanied her and he immediately produced a sheaf of papers from a bag. They were carefully packed and it appeared as though they were newly sealed though the paper seemed old.

"These are the letters that he wrote…we think you should have these from this day…I believe he would have wanted this…" her eyes dropped to the letters. There were waves of emotions of various kinds going around my mind as my hand extended to collect the letters.

"Did you know Prākrit?"

She smiled as she shook her head, turning her gaze towards the man beside her. "Lord Isshi is a very learned scholar. He was the one…who informed me of the existence of the letters and of…you."

Just then there was a wail as my son arose from his slumber, rubbing his eyes with his small hands. Houki smiled at him as she extended her arms towards him. Aryan turned to look at me, his tear-stained face a little confused. I smiled at him as I nodded. He turned back towards her and unsteadily walked towards her.

"Amma." He turned to me once he was comfortably seated on the lap of the empress. I smiled at him as I nodded. I knew what he was asking me even before he adorably strung his sentence together.

"She is a very important person. She is the e-"

"I am amma's friend." She interrupted smiling at Aryan. Her eyes then landed on me.

"I am a friend." Her eyes were brimming with tears as she kissed Aryan on the forehead. It was a scene that touched me immensely.

She was a friend. She was not averted by what had happened between Saihitei and I and she didn't hate me. I now knew why he chose her. She complemented him in more ways than I would have. They would have been better together than what I would be together with him. And for that fact, it made me feel both grateful and sad that I had led to this culmination.

"How is lord Haku?" I asked, having remembered the old minister.

"He is fine. Though I daresay his health does not permit him to undertake such lengthy journeys."

"Adithi…" I turned to the door to find Vishaka stand there. He was looking at Houki with a bemused glance before he turned to me as though for explanation. Aryan rushed out of Houki's arms and squealed as he hugged Vishaka around the legs. Vishaka smiled at him as he stroked his hair.

"This is lady Houki. She is the wife of emperor Saihitei." I wasn't surprised by the hardened look in his face.

"He has died, Vishaka." I was aware of how quiet the room sounded as I finished the sentence. The coldness in his eyes was replaced with surprise…astonishment. He turned to Houki who smiled sadly and nodded.

"He died in war."

Vishaka nodded.

"I am sorry to hear that." And for some reason, I knew he was.

"I welcome you to have dinner with us, lady Houki." He said his voice cordial. With that, he walked out of the room with Aryan in his arms who laughed at something Vishaka said.

"Aryan seems to get along well with Vishaka. I am sure he shall make a good father."

"But not to my son." I said. She turned to consider me with a tinge of surprise. There had been so many times when Sātviki had approached me with a proposal for me to marry Vishaka. For a widow to marry again was heretic; and the fact that Sātviki had agreed for that was in itself a sign of how she loved me. But both Vishaka and I understood that it would never happen. It was not that he ceased to love me…it was because I never ceased to love Saihitei. It had angered me in the beginning when Amba had suggested it. But now…I felt amused.

"Why not?" I heard Houki.

"For the same reason that you cannot marry again. For the same reason that you don't want to." She opened her mouth to argue but chose to remain silent.

"And so it shall be. We need to leave Adithi." She said as she got up from where she sat. I got up as well.

"But you will stay for dinner…won't you? And you would like to visit the emperor here."

Houki smiled as she shook her head.

"I came here to meet you…the first one he deemed to love. And I have achieved my objective and I am glad. Now I must take my leave."

She had taken two steps towards the door when she stopped to turn around.

"Adithi… Aryan is his first born." She said.

I smiled. I knew where this was headed towards.

"And according to Saihitei…he died a long time ago…with me." her smiled turned sad a little as she shook her head.

"And he refused to believe that for even a single moment. He wanted to come here himself…to meet you…to meet Aryan…to take you with him."

"I am glad he didn't. If it had been so, you wouldn't have married him…"

"Things might have been so different."

She walked out of the room into the gathering gloom with farewell towards all of us…to Sātviki, to Vishaka, to my uncle and to Aryan.

When she turned to me finally, her eyes were filled.

"I am glad to have met you lady Houki." I said as I felt my own throat burn up. Being with this woman for the few hours that we spent… it had almost been like reliving those days with Saihitei. She merely shook her head as she hugged me tightly,

"As am I, Adithi. You are always welcome to Khonan." With that said, she climbed into the carriage.

As the carriage grew smaller and smaller as it took towards the direction of the eastern hills, I smiled.

She bore no jealousy…and then again…I was the one who should have been jealous…the one the world shall know as Saihitei's wife would be her…I would be a mere face in the sand…to be forgotten with time.

I sighed as I heard my son call my name. It was time for dinner and he had had a very tiring day.

"I'm coming Aryan." I shouted back as I turned around back towards the house, the single anklet of onyx and silver around my feet clinked with each step I took.

THE END.

* * *

Author's Note: 

There you have it folks. I am glad I was able to post this here. And am so very grateful that there have been people who have read my story.

I hope to see you soon with another tale.

(You can be sure about that!)

Until then,

Yours in fellowship,

Anarya of Lorien.


End file.
